


Happiness Is Homemade

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Orphan Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Abuse, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Problems, Sassy Peter, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Tony and Steve are married for fifteen years now. Their life is simple and good until they decide to adopt a teenager named Peter Parker who's going to turn their life upside down.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 361
Kudos: 694





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Gonna start this new fic which I've been dying to write on for a while now. I hope you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony walked into the bedroom holding a tray and placed it on the side table. He smiled, reaching down to nuzzle his husband's ear and whispered "Tell me you don't have to work today" 

Steve who had been listening through his content semi-slumber turned to face Tony and hummed, batting his eyelashes couple of times. He sat up and his eyes fell on overloaded tray "Is someone coming for breakfast?" 

Tony shook his head "Just the two of us" he picked the tray and sat down opposite to Steve placing their breakfast on his lap "You barely ate last night so I made extra. It's your favorite grilled cheese sandwich" 

Steve smiled leaning forward and gave a small kiss to his husband before jogging his way towards washroom "I'll be right back" 

"For the record, I like your morning breath" 

"I don't!" came back a reply and Tony rolled his eyes. He saw Steve coming back and asked "Do you have shift today?" 

Steve got comfortable on the bed and picked up the sandwich "Yeah I do actually. Matteson is on leave so I gotta take his shift too" 

"Oh...okay" Tony didn't want to show his disappointment but it still reflected through his eyes. Steve sighed feeling guilty "I'm sorry. Me being a cop is taking a lot of time between us isn't it?"

"Nah it's okay" Tony smiled assuringly "We have all the time in the wor..." 

"I quit" 

Tony stared at Steve "What?" 

"My job. I'm quitting Tony" Steve took the mug from the tray and sipped his coffee "Hmm...just what I needed" 

Tony frowned "You want to quit from police force? You? Are you serious?" his voice was all squeaky and loud but he didnt care

Steve pursed his lips, blewing his coffee before looking at his husband "Wow Tony you're taking this harder than I am" 

"But you love your job. It's just not what you do, it's who you are" Tony still couldn't believe Steve was going to quit being a cop for almost fifteen years now

Steve sighed "That's the problem you know" he lowered his eyes "I need to know where the badge ends and I begin"

"But Steve..." 

"And if I'm not wrong, it's the main reason why we are not labelled as parents" Steve's voice went heavy. It had been almost fouteen years to their marriage and many times they wanted to adopt a child, maybe even two but due to Steve's heavy police schedule and shifts, they weren't sure they would be able to give enough time and love to their kid which wouldn't be fair to him or her

Tony reached out to intertwine their fingers "You know I never blamed you right. I told you many times, I can take care of a child myself" 

"And then what Tony?" Steve questioned blinking back his tears "Our kid would eventually notice, I'm not there for him or her and there will be an invisible wall between us...I'll miss all their growing years or..." 

"Hey sshhh..." Tony hushed the man softly "You're thinking too much. Let's not go there okay. How about we start our day like we always do" 

Steve made a face "I'm not in mood for sex" 

Tony laughed and kissed at the side of Steve's head "I was actually talking about getting ready for work. You go to station and I'll go teach my little devils at college" he leaned to whisper huskily "but I don't mind implementing your suggestion too" 

Steve blushed shaking his head "Shut up! Let's get ready" 

LATER 

"I hate New York traffic. Told you I was going to get late" 

Steve rolled his eyes "It's not my fault if someone was in mood for morning sex" 

"In my defense it was your idea in the first place" Tony argued back, glancing at his watch "God I'm so late. My students will be..." 

"...be glad they are free from your boring lectures" 

Tony scoffed "They are my students Steve. They love my lectures" 

"Ofcourse who doesn't love three hours of torture on Science" 

"Will you speed up" 

"Tony I'm a cop. I cannot break law" Steve tilted his head to look at Tony "You know I could get into troubl...."

Loud thud

Steve slammed into the breaks "Shit!" 

"What the hell!?" Tony jerked forward catching himself with his hand on dashboard before his face could get smashed into it "Steve what was that?" 

Steve peaked up from the windshield "I think I... oh God I think I hit someone" he quickly unbuckled and jumped from his vehicle soon followed by Tony 

Steve's eyes went wide when he saw a young boy sprawled between his car and the road with his eyes closed and a line of blood oozing from his head "Oh God. What did I do? He just came out of nowhere" he knelt down next to the boy and slowly turned him on his back "This looks bad" 

"We need to get him to hospital" Tony's own heart was hammering in his chest. The boy didn't look more than fifteen or sixteen years old "C'mon get the car started. I'll bring him in" he placed his one hand under the boy's back and other went to support him from the knees. He scooped up the boy frowning at weight. Boys at his age should weigh more right. 

Steve rushed towards nearest hospital when Tony settled with the boy on the backseat. He hoped the boy's parents would forgive him for hurting their child, even if it was an accident 

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER 

Tony stared at the boy he sat next to him. He called at his college and took a leave for the day since he didn't want the boy to wake up all alone and freak out. He also wanted to apologize to the kid's family for the accident. Steve had gone to find out about the boy's parents but that was hour back and his husband had still not shown up. 

Tony sighed looking at the small and fragile boy on the bed. He was too skinny and judging from his shabby clothes, it looked like he belonged to average family. His brown hair dominated most of his eyes making him look like five year old. Before Tony could stop himself, he reached out and brushed off the curls. The boy looked so innocent that Tony doubted the child even knew any bad words other than stupid or idiot. He couldn't help but imagine if Steve and him had adopted a child, he would have been same age as the boy infront of him. The professor chuckled at his own thoughts and shook his head. 

The door opened and Tony saw Steve walk in with a file in hand. He was also alone which made him frown "Where are the kid's parents? I thought you went to find them" 

"How's he doing?" 

"Three stitches but it won't leave any scars. Doctors say he should wake up any time soon" said Tony eyeing Steve. He knew the look and doubted the man had any good news for him "What's going on?"

Steve sighed showing the file to Tony "I did find something but it's not good" 

"What do you mean?" Tony took the file, not bothering to look at it because he wanted to hear it from his husband "What is it Steve?" 

"The boy's name is Peter Parker. Seventeen years. His parents died when he was five and from then on he's been living in an orphanage" Steve supplied with guilty tone 

"Oh poor kid" Tony glanced at the boy sympathetically. He didn't know why but he felt an invisible pull towards the kid. Like he wanted to protect him from all the bad things in the world

"There's more actually" 

Before Tony could ask, a voice shrieked from below 

"Where am I? Who the fuck are you two!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Yeah it's me again. Can't stop myself from writing on this story so here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Seventeen year old Peter Parker came around to hear unfamiliar voices buzzing near him. Which wasn't new actually. If he doesn't wake up to yelling or shouting, that would be a shock to him. The boy wanted to stuff the pillow over his ears and sleep for longer because his body felt sore like he was hit by a bus or train or...

A CAR!

Peter's eyes snapped open like a light switch and landed on two unfamiliar figures. His heart started racing, afraid it would leap out of his chest. Waking up surrounded by strangers never proved good for him. The boy got half way up as he mustered his strength to shout at the two men "Where am I? Who the fuck are you two!?"

"Whoa easy kid. You should lay back down" Tony went to push Peter back to bed but the boy swatted his hand away rather too roughly "Don't touch me!"

Steve frowned "Hey relax okay. We're just trying to help"

Peter glared at Steve and pushed the covers off him "I'm fine. I don't need anyone's fucking help" he caught the edge of the bed when his vision blurred

Tony held the boy by his arm and made him sit down. He had to use a bit force because Peter kept struggling with him "Let go! I said I'm fine!"

"You're not going anywhere until Mrs June Hopkins comes here to get you" Steve used his stern voice and was glad the boy had stopped fighting with Tony

"Who's June Hopkins?" asked Tony

Before Steve could reply, Peter huffed out an angry breath and hissed at Steve "I know my way back home. There was no need to call her"

"Look kid..."

"I'm not a fucking kid!" Peter yelled and at the same moment the door opened and in walked a woman in her late forties, wearing blue trousers and white long sleeve shirt "Hi Peter"

Tony saw Peter's eyes briefly met the woman's black ones and then lowered them blinking rapidly as if trying to fight back his tears. The man swore he could see shame and regret in them. Who was this woman? What the hell was going on?

"Are you alright Peter?" June asked, her voice nothing but motherly. Peter clenched and unclenched his fingers before looking up at the woman "I'm fine. You didn't have to come all over here. It's all a fucking mistake"

June sighed turning to look at Steve "Thank you for calling me Mr Rogers"

"Actually I should apologize to you. It was an accident. I really didn't mean to hurt Peter. I'm ready to pay the hospital bills" Steve said sincerely. He did feel awful for almost running over the boy with his car

Peter scoffed and muttered angrily "Fucking ridiculous"

Tony's eyes narrowed. 

"I'm sure it was an honest mistake. C'mon Peter. Let's go home now" June walked near Peter and tried to help him but the boy sprung up and stormed out of the room leaving two shocked looking men behind. June smiled awkwardly "Teenagers right. Thanks again for calling" she waved a quick bye and ran to catch up with Peter

Steve rubbed his aching forehead "That is one troubled teen I've..."

"He used the 'f' word more than three times in ten minutes" Tony said in disbelief

June slid inside the car on the driver's seat and glanced at Peter who made himself as small as possible. The woman sighed "You know you can't keep doing this honey"

Peter bit his lips, still avoiding her gaze

"I care about you Peter. I try to find a perfect family for you but all you do is keep getting into trouble"

"I don't need a fucking family"

"Is that why you were running again and got hit in the process?" June supplied knowing exactly what had happened. It wasn't the first time Peter tired to run away from his adopted parents. This was Peter's fourth family and yet he couldn't find the happiness he deserved

"I don't like them. I don't...I won't go back" Peter wiped his eyes furiously before they could shed tears. June ran a hand on his long curls, pushing them back a little and decided to drop the matter for now "It's okay sweetie. You're always welcome back at our orphanage"

FEW DAYS LATER

On a cold January night, Peter slunk through the side alley of the restaurant and took the dark shortcut to the streets of District 7. He wrapped his thin jacket tighter around his arms, the air cold enough to freeze. The boy turned into another alley and stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Wipping around quickly, his eyes scanned the area but found no one. His stomach churned with dread as he picked up his pace and made a wrong turn in his haste to get away, stopping when four men stared back at him "Gotcha punk!" one of them sneered

Peter took a trembling step back. He cowered when they advanced on him "Please I... I need some more time.. "

"Where's our money brat?" another growled, his black hoodie over his head making him look more intimidating

Peter's back hit the wall and he tried to run away when they grabbed him. The others helped pin him to the wall and he cried out when they threw him on the ground "Maybe you need a little motivation. See what happens if you mess with wrong guys"

"I'm sorry, please!" Peter cried, a foot connected with his ribcage and knocked the wind out of him. He didn't have time to recover before the other three started assaulting him, hitting and kicking where they could reach. Peter curled into a ball, his hands over his head as he tried to protect himself. One of the guy pulled his away just as a foot came down on his nose

Peter howled in pain but it was drowned by violent cries of delight "Please... s..stop!" he begged when they took his wallet and tore it open to grab last of his money

"Let's take him to Russell. He'll know what to do with this punk"

The orphan was again grabbed by his arms, head hung limply past his shoulders, blood dripping down his nose and on his clothes as he faded in and out of consciousness

A sudden gunshot echoed in the dark alley and the men dropped the boy on the ground and ran in opposite direction "Let's get out of here. We'll finish this later"

Steve was on his late night duty when he heard voices, yells followed by grunts. He pulled out his gun and jogged his way towards the dark alley. It wasn't a surprise to him, seeing a young kid getting beaten up by four men. He had seen lot worse in his long career. He fired a warning bullet in air "Step away from him!"

The officer saw the men fled from the scene and ran towards the kid. He kneeled down next to him and now he was shocked to see the kid was none other than Peter "Hey kid. Peter. Are you okay?" he asked even though he could see his battered face

Peter breathed heavily through his clenched teeth, eyes bleary from pain and head pounded mercilessly "F..Fine. I'm.." he tried to form the words but fell unconscious before they left his lips 

"Peter!" Steve tapped on the teen's face "Hey stay awake kid. Shit" he cursed and took the boy in his arms to rush to the hospital "What's with you and the hospital kid? Do you have a permanent bed booked in there?"

LATER

Tony placed the bowl on the table and went to grab wine from the cabinet. He was waiting for Steve so they could have dinner together. He knew it was late but he never liked eating alone. Steve had called him and said he was heading home in ten minutes. Also he was bringing in a surprise, which made his heart flutter. Steve's surprises were always romantic and he couldn't wait any longer. The doorbell rang and he rushed to open the door "Hi darli..." his eyes widened at the scene 

Tony gaped with wide open eyes when he saw Steve carrying a boy in his arms, not just any boy but Peter "What is he doing here Steve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get more into Peter's background as we go ahead with more capters. Please leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading this story. I've made few minor changes with the characters since avenger heroes weren't fitting as I wanted in my story so I created original characters. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

"He's lucky you found him Steve. Looks like they did quite a number on him" Dr Mathew Anderson, also a close friend of Steve and Tony, spoke quietly as he moved his stethoscope around Peter's chest, wincing when he heard wheezing and irregular breaths "I think a couple of broken ribs are sure in order"

"Yeah I thought so too. They were kinda attacking him ruthlessly" Steve pursed his lips, getting mad at the men who had a heart to beat up a child

"Want some good news?" 

"Always" replied Steve with a smile

"Atleast his nose is not broken. Though it will take a week to heal" 

"I think he'll be happy to hear that" Steve said looking at sleeping boy on the bed. He didn't even want to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't been there tonight. What was the deal with the kid and those guys? From the looks he could tell they belonged to a gang but what would a kid like Peter have anything to do with a group of criminals "Thanks Matt. Can you take care of him while I make a quick call?" 

"Sure. I'm taking him for x-ray and then patch him up for you. After that he just needs proper rest" 

Steve nodded and walked away to make a call. Not twenty minutes later, he saw Mrs Hopkins walk hurriedly towards him "How is he? Is Peter okay? I came as soon as I can"

"Not in best shape but he'll survive" 

June sighed releasing a breath relief "Oh thank God"

Steve hesitated for a moment but went ahead with the question "If it's not an issue can I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead" 

"Why is Peter...I mean he seems... " Steve fumbled with the words not sure how to ask about the boy's life "..umm..what I'm trying to ask is that...I know few things about him. Like his parents died when he was six and he's been living in an orphanage his whole life, except for four families he's been with?" 

June nodded but remained silent wanting to know why was the officer curious about Peter's life 

"Yeah so.. I believe Peter has not been able to get settle wherever he goes. If I'm not wrong, he always ends up running away from them" 

"Why do you want to know?" June asked getting in defensive mode. She cared for Peter and didn't want him to get into trouble

Steve shrugged "The kid seems like he's seen more pain than happiness in his life. I just wanted to know why does he behave like the whole world is his enemy" 

June's eyes softened and she sat down on the bench "Well your guess is right about him. Peter has endured what a child should never have in his childhood" 

"What happened?" 

"When Peter was first brought in the orphanage, I wasn't the owner of the place. There was this guy, the owner, Leonard Zimmerman who was very strict and rude to the kids. He use to beat them with canes and never supplied enough food to feed them. The man always use to lock food in his kitchen" 

Steve cringed at the information 

"One day Peter broke a lock and stole a packet of bread from kitchen cupboard. Leonard found out and was very angry with Peter. He.. He broke Peter's pinky finger and locked the poor child in the storeroom for whole two days" 

"Oh my God" whispered Steve in horror. He had seen many cases of child abuse but nothing compared to what happened with Peter 

June gave a watery laugh "You know Peter didn't even steal the bread for himself. There was a small girl who crying for food as she hungry and Peter...he.." she sniffed quietly "Peter is very good boy Mr Rogers" 

Steve took a shuddering breath "What went wrong with the families?" 

"Peter was nine when he was adopted for first time. Leonard gave him to a couple who would literally drowned themselves in alcohol every night. They needed a servant to take care of the house ...there's when Peter came to play his part" 

Steve's eyes went wide. His heart was aching for the child who didn't deserve this kind of treatment 

"Peter stayed with them for three months and it was another hell for him. They use to make him do all kind of household chores and even beat him occasionally. One night when the couple were sleeping, Peter ran away from the house. Next day he was found on a park bench, shivering and burning with fever"

Steve was too shocked to say anything. For a second he regretted asking about Peter's past life

"Peter told the cops about the couple and was brought back to Leonard with a warning. First two weeks went fine before the man went back to his routine" June pulled a handkerchief from her purse and wiped her tears "When Peter was adopted by second couple, he was happy, very happy but then the woman got pregnant and decided to cut Peter from their family tree" she spat angrily 

"I'm a social worker for women in California" June continued "One of my colleagues found out about Leonard's obnoxious behavior towards the childrens in the orphanage and informed me. I immediately called the cops and got the man arrested. From then on, I'm incharge of the orphanage" 

"How old was Peter when you took over?" 

June smiled fondly. She remembered how scared the boy looked when he first saw her. It took a full year for her to gain his trust. That's how she knew what happened with him in the past "He was twelve. So innocent with pure heart" 

"Peter was adopted four times. What went wrong with the other two?" 

"I've no idea. This time I had choosen a family for him and believe me Mr Rogers, they were the best. One night Peter comes, scared crying and begging me not to send him back. I asked his adopted parents why was he acting this way but even they were cluless. In the end I made a decision on Peter's favour" 

"He was running away from his fourth family when he got hit by me" Steve commented with a light shake of head

"Yeah. I tried asking but I only got his silence as answer" 

"How did he...the way he is now.." Steve asked with confusion bubbling in his mind. The boy what June described was hundred times different from the boy who is lying on the bed, bruised and battered

"A year back when Peter started going out on his own. He met with some guys... I'm not sure who they are but... I think it's about drugs" 

Steve frowned "Peter takes drugs?" 

"Oh no no... I don't think so. I mean I'm sure. He purchases from a dealer and resells them for more money" 

Steve's frown only deepened "What does he need money for?" 

"I don't know. I tried asking him so many times but he never talks to me anymore" 

"How did you know he's dealing with drug dealers?" 

"I followed him one day. I care about him so much, I just couldn't stay back and watch him destroy his life" 

"Did it help?" 

June shook her head, guilt shinning in her eyes "He won't listen to me. It's like Peter doesn't want to be happy anymore. I wish there was someone in the world who would give the boy all the happiness he deserves" 

"It's really hard to process all this. No child should ever go through that kind of pain" 

June sighed looking at Steve "Mr Rogers can I ask you for a favour?" 

"Yeah. What is it?" 

"Can you take Peter in for two days?" 

"What?" 

"It's just that I'm leaving for California tomorrow morning and I don't want Peter to be left alone. What if they return to hurt him again"

"Mrs Hopkins I don't think it's a good idea. I can arrange protection or..." 

"Please Mr Rogers. I don't trust anyone else with Peter. Please it's just a matter of two days" 

Steve went silent. Two days with Peter. What would Tony say. Wait! Was he even ready? A part of him didn't want to leave the kid. June was right. What if the bad guys came back to hurt him. The boy was in no condition to defend himself. Just two days right. How hard can it be. He inhaled sharply before nodding "Okay Mrs Hopkins. I'll take him with me" 

"Oh Thank you so much. I'll call you as soon as I come back" 

PRESENT

"What is he doing here Steve?" 

Steve smiled sheepishly and cleared his throat "So umm... surprise?" 

"What?" 

"Let me through Tony. He needs to rest" 

"Why is he hurt? What's going on? Did you hit him again with your car? Is he alright? Do I need to call Matt?" Tony fired questions as he gave side and let Steve walk in with the boy. He saw him lay the kid on the couch and plop down with a tired sigh. He went to stand next to him, almost hovering on his husband "Well?" 

"It's a long story. You might wanna sit down for this" 

Tony then heard every word that Steve told him about the boy. He was shocked to find out about Peter's past. He glanced at the boy, almost wanting to take him into his arms and give him a hug "Poor kid. Can't believe he suffered so much" 

"I promised Mrs Hopkins to take care of him for two days" 

"So Peter just agreed to come with you?" Tony asked remembering Peter's reaction when they first met

"He wasn't coherent enough to know what I was talking. Pain meds doing it's job" explained Steve 

"So it's a surprise for both of us" Tony glared half heartedly and sighed "He's not going to like it Steve" 

"I know it won't be easy but I..." Steve himself didn't know how he was going to explain to the kid. Tony saw uncertainty in his husband's eyes and he went to squeeze his arm "Hey you did the right thing. I'm here with you. We can do this...together" 

Steve smiled "Yeah..together" 

A groan caught their attention and the two adults shared a look. Tony took a deep breath "Okay...here we go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading guys!!! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

When Peter came around he had no idea where he was. He moaned in discomfort and tried to turn to his side when a searing pain went through his ribs. He whimpered and felt a pair of hands on him "Peter are you awake?" 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and saw two figures hovering over him "Wha .." he hissed clutching his side "Son of a bitch this hurts!" 

Tony huffed out a breath "Do you have to curse every five seconds?" 

"Where am I? What the hell is going on?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the familiar question. History repeated too soon in his life "This is our house. You are with us" 

Peter looked back and forth between the two men and gasped "You two..I know you guys...What am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?" 

Tony felt offended by Peter's accusation "Hey we do not kidnap kids!" he added on seeing Peter's raised eyebrows "...or anyone!"

"Whatever" Peter gingerly got up from the couch "Can I go now?" when he tried to move, Steve blocked his way "What?" 

"You're not going anywhere" 

"Excuse me?" 

"You cannot leave because you're staying with us" Steve blurted out, finally dropping the bomb on the teenager 

"The fuck I am! Move out of my way" Peter tried to go pass Steve but this time Tony blocked him and spoke calmly "What my husband is trying to say is that you are hurt and the good lady from the orpha.." he stopped not wanting to say orphanage aloud ".. from your home, June?..yeah she is going out of town for two days and she politely requested Steve to take care of you which he agreed because he's a good man" 

Peter clenched his jaw "I don't care what June said. I'm not staying with some freaking strangers" 

"I'm Tony Stark Rogers and he's Steve Stark Rogers" Tony introduced with a smile "See now you know us" 

"This is bullshit! Move!" Peter pushed the two men but Steve caught his arm "Which part of you-are-not-leaving didn't you understand? I promised Mrs Hopkins that I'd let you stay here with us" 

Peter glared at Steve and then at Tony as he tried to understand what the two men wanted from him and why were they helping him. Within seconds his anger was replaced by fear and he wrenched his hand away, stumbling few steps back. He gasped when pain plused in his chest "I know what this is about... you both are nothing but perverts!" 

"We are....We are what now?" Tony asked in disbelief as if he heard wrong. Did the kid just call them perverts? 

"I'm not going to suck your cocks or have sex!" Peter yelled looking terrified as he frantically searched for the door. On seeing one he made a mad dash towards his left

Tony and Steve stood mortified by Peter's assumption. Steve was first to recover from the shock and ran behind the boy. He wrapped his arms around his waist, effectively pulling him back in the house "Stop it!"

Peter screamed. He thrashed to get himself out of Steve's tight grip, legs kicking and dragging on the floor below "No! Let me go! Please....let go!" tears poured down as he gasped for breath

Steve kept struggling with the teen using his all cop experience to minimize Peter's attempts to escape

It didn't take long for Peter to give up on his fruitless struggles as his vision started to blur again and pain began to overwhelm his entire body. He slowly loosened his tight muscles and finally went limp in Steve's arms, eyes drooping close to darkness

Steve panted heavily adjusting his hold on Peter as he picked up the boy. He could feel light tremors coming from him and laid him back on the couch. He then brought a blanket and draped it over the teen. The man wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Tony who still couldn't get Peter's words out of his head

"Tony?" Steve reached out to his husband giving a light shake on his shoulder "Hey don't get so worked up on what he said. The kid panicked...we were kinda expecting this reaction right. Tony?" he shook bit harder

Tony blinked forcing himself back to reality. He looked down at Peter and pressed his lips in thin curve "I..I'll be right back" 

"Where are you going?" 

"You'll know and..." Tony glared at the oblivious boy "...so will he" with that he took an about turn and rushed towards his bedroom. 

ONE HOUR LATER

Peter came around to a figure pacing infront of him, like wild beast in a cage, growling and grunting. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open and saw Tony walking back and forth, hands crossed behind his back with a frown that only deepened as the seconds ticked by. On his right side sat Steve looking equally grumpy and unhappy. As he shifted, pain shot through his chest and he must have made a sound because Tony stopped pacing. Before he could say something, the man picked a pile of books and slammed it on the table infront of him 

Peter flinched. He again opened his mouth but Tony picked up another set of heavy looking books and slammed them next to the first pile. He then went to grab three shields and two medals from the shelf and placed it beside the books "See this?" he raised his voice loud enough to make Peter flinch again

Tony pointed at the books, anger seeping through his veins on his forehead "These are my books. I've worked day and night to achieve master degrees in science. I'm a well known professor in my college and my standards are much higher than your age" 

Peter stared at the raging man

Steve got up to calm his husband down. He knew the kid's words had hit him harder than he thought. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder but apparently the man wasn't done yet

"And this!?" Tony picked up a shield and thrusted infront of Peter's eyes "My husband has been fighting with criminals all his life. This was given to him when he busted a criminal in a sting operation" he pointed at the medal "He received this when he saved a three year old from drowning. Steve is the bravest person I've ever known. He lives to protect people like you. How dare your accuse us of...of..." 

Peter was literally shaking with fear

"Steve brought you here so he could help you! That lady, June cares about you and what do you do in return? I know you've had a tough life but that doesn't give you get the right to put labels on anyone without knowing the truth" 

Silence

Pin drop silence

"Can I have some water?" Peter asked pointing at the jug of water on the table

Tony gaped at the boy and then rubbed his forehead "I can't believe this. It's like talking to a wall!" 

Steve pushed Tony on the couch and made him sit down "Relax. Take deep breaths. Let me talk to him" 

"Try your luck" scoffed Tony and Steve poured water in a glass and handed it to Peter who chugged it down within seconds "More"

"I don't think so. You might get sick with the amount pain meds you took" 

Peter tightened his hold on the glass "I need more"

Steve pried the glass of Peter's hand and placed it on the table "You'll get more in half an hour. Look kid. I'll make this simple for you. If you want to leave, the door's open but let me remind you, the men who hurt you, are still waiting for your unpaid payment"

Peter's eyes widened 

Steve smirked, feeling like he was going to win this battle "You can leave Peter. We won't stop you but what happens next, I won't be held responsible. They might even follow you back to orphanage and you'll be only putting all the kids lives in danger and yourself too. It's your life and it's up to you to decide whether you want to live or not. Two days are enough to get them off your tail. I'll give you ten minutes to decide" he then went to sit beside Tony

Peter curled up his lower lip and thought about Steve's offer. It was true that he was in deep trouble with those men. What if they really came after the kids in orphanage. A fearful shiver ran down his spine. He couldn't let anything happen to them. Besides this house looked big and possessed many expensive stuff. Maybe he could steal a thing or two and pay Russell his debts. Yeah, this sounds like a perfect plan. The boy didn't even wait for ten minutes and made his decision "I'll stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you all so much for reading this story. Here's the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I'll stay"

Tony couldn't believe the kid agreed to stay after Steve talked to him for like what....three minutes? He looked at his husband with an expression that read 'what-magic-words-did-you-use' and saw him wriggle his eyebrows playfully followed by a wink "It always works"

Peter on the other hand was already roaming his eyes around the hall, mentally making a list of things that would help him make money. These men were idiots if they thought he wasn't going to take advantage of this golden opportunity

Steve walked up to Peter and crossed his arms "That was a smart decision. Looks like you're not as reckless as you behave"

Peter squinted at the man, wanting to curse him with all the bad words he knew and maybe more but kept his mouth shut

"First things first" Steve pulled his cellphone and handed it to Peter "Call June and say you're okay" he saw the boy mumble something under his breath and dial

"It's me... yeah I'm fine.. no...you really didn't had to..I'm sorry.. no it's okay. I can handle them" Peter mocked a broad smile at Steve who rolled his eyes

Tony frowned getting up "Did you hear what he just said. Handle us?" Steve grabbed his arm and whispered "Don't fall for it. He's just trying to get into our nerves. Play cool"

Tony nodded slowly. _Cool._ Yeah he could play cool. He is a cool person. All of his students think he's cool. He never got a complain before so he's definitely a cool pers...

"So you guys have any food in here or am I starving for next two days?" Peter asked causally adjusting the blanket around himself

Tony clenched his teeth so hard that Steve could hear it chatter. He gave him light push towards the kitchen "Why don't you show the kid your cooking skills?"

"Don't blame me if I burn his share of food" Tony muttered as he walked away. Peter stifled a laugh knowing he hit the hammer on the right place "That was fucking hilarious man"

Steve threw a stern look at the boy "Oh you think it's funny huh? Maybe I'll invite those bad guys for breakfast. I think they'd be more than happy to join us. What do you say kid?"

Peter's smile flattened

"That's what I thought. Now I expect you to behave nicely. For starters go freshen up and get changed. I might have something for you to wear"

Peter didn't move. He knew he was silently provoking a sleeping beast but he didn't care. There was no way he was going to listen to the man like an obedient child

"Fine. Be a stubborn baby" Steve showed his mobile and smirked. The officer had done his homework before he brought the boy to his house "What was his name...Russell right? Can't imagine his reaction when he sees you" his fingers began thumping on the keyboard

And just like that, Peter was up on his feet wobbling a bit "That's blackmailing! It wasn't even my fault. Those assholes were..."

"You are in enough trouble already. Don't make it worse" Steve warned and Peter almost pouted which he thought was kinda adorable "Now it's as simple as it sounds. My House My Rules. Now go straight down the hall, last room, I'll bring you your clothes"

Peter glared before turning to leave

"Want some help?" Steve asked and saw the boy's eyes widened comically "I am seventeen, not seven anymore"

"Also hurt" Steve pointed out "I know it will be difficult with your broken ribs. I'm just trying to help kid" he ended in soft tone, hoping the boy would see he wasn't the bad guy here

"No thanks" Peter felt awkward for few seconds before he walked down the hallway. Two days and he'll be out of this hell hole. He limped to his room, wincing at every step. His nose was also throbbing with pain that was slowly making its way towards his head. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The room was huge with few photo frames of the couple who were technically holding him hostage. He noticed all the pictures had only two of them, which meant they didn't have any childrens. He scoffed "Who would want them as their parents"

Peter took a quick hot shower, feeling all his sore muscles melt under the warm water. He stepped out and saw a pair of clothes were ready on the bed. He sighed putting on the clothes which looked like he had drowned in them. The sleeves were so long that they were hanging pass his fingers while trousers barely held on to his thin waist "This is crazy" he muttered and laid down on the soft mattress. He was hungry and his body ached in different places but didn't have the strength to move. The teen curled up, eyes closing as sleep claimed his exhausted body

"Are you okay?"

Tony sighed turning around to lean on the counter "What do you think child-expert?"

Steve chuckled and wrapped his arms around Tony who laid his head on his shoulder "Where is he? Wait let me guess. Finding new bad words in the dictionary to curse"

Steve rolled his eyes " _He_ is here for only two days. I've send him to get freshen up"

"How can you be so patient around him" Tony asked playing with the hem of Steve's shirt

"I deal with this everyday. Perks of being a cop, remember?" Steve kissed at the side of Tony's head who laughed "Ofcourse genius. Why isn't Peter here yet? He should be back from the shower"

"Hmm..that was thirty minutes back"

"Let's go check on him"

Steve slowly pushed the door and walked in with Tony. His eyes landed on a pile of Peter's old clothes near the washroom, shoes scattered in two different direction and a wet towel on the bed. He shook his head letting out a sigh "Typical teenager I guess?"

Tony looked around confused "Where _is_ our typical teenager?"

Steve pointed at the small lump on the bed with an amused smile "Under your clothes Mr Stark Rogers"

Tony narrowed his eyes and laughed when he spotted Peter who was looking like a baby wrapped in adult towel "You gave him my clothes?"

"These were tight on you. I thought it might fit him but..." Steve smiled sheepishly "Should we buy him new clothes or pick some from his place?"

Tony shrugged "He certainly can't walk around in those" he said carefully watched the sleeping boy "He looks so small and innocent but when he's awake, it's like mini Godzilla in human form"

"Let's wake him"

"Do we have to?"

"Tony..."

"Just kidding!"

Steve sighed and went to shake Peter's shoulder frowning a bit

"What's wrong?" Tony asked on seeing Steve's reaction

"He feels warm" Steve said placing a hand on Peter's forehead and then on his cheek "Tony he's having a fever"

"What?" Tony closed the distance in two large steps copying Steve's actions as he checked Peter's temperature "Isn't he suppose to get better by now? What do we do Steve?" he asked almost panicking "

"I don't know. Let's take him to hospital?"

"He just came back from hospital!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"We can call Matt"

"Yeah that's a good idea" Steve nodded without hesitation and quickly pulled his cell out "He's coming in ten minutes"

"Okay that's good. Umm..I'll go bring a washcloth. Why don't you get a thermometer and check his temperature. We should be ready with details when Matt comes. I'll boil some soup for him too. Do we still have those crackers I brought last week?" Tony rambled, already running towards the washroom. Steve was quite surprised to see the sudden 360° change in Tony's behavior. Was this the same man who was whining about the kid's presence in their house, not just five minutes back. And now he's acting all... parental?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you sooooo much for reading this story 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What's taking him so long?" Tony asked while pacing impatiently for last twenty minutes outside Peter's room. He scoffed at his own thought. Peter's room. The kid was going to leave in two days so why did he even think the room belonged to him. He sighed turning to look at his husband who was staring at him "You seem too calm about the situation" 

"What?" 

Tony rolled his eyes "Aren't you even slightly worried? Don't tell me you've dealt with sick kids at the station too" 

"No but Matt is here and he's checking the kid out so I'm sure he'll be fine"

Tony huffed out a breath "What is even Matt doing inside? Should we go in? What if it's something serious and..." 

Steve held Tony by his shoulder "Hey calm down. What's gotten into you Tony?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Steve gestured at the closed door "Care to tell me why are you suddenly so worried about the kid so much?" 

"Shouldn't I? Aren't you?"

"I'm Tony. Peter is our responsibility for next two days so yeah I'm worried for him. But you.."

"Me?" 

"I don't know ..I mean last time I checked, you didn't like Peter" Steve said carefully looking at Tony's reaction

"No...yes..what I'm trying to say is, just because he's a brat doesn't mean I'll hold it against him. He's still a child Steve, that too a sick one" Tony's voice went low. Before Steve could reply, the door opened "Hey Matt. How's Peter doing? Is he okay?" 

Matt looked back and forth between the two with an amused smile "Relax guys. The boy will be fine" 

"But why was he burning up" 

"Because he slept with wet bandages" 

"What?" 

"I suppose Peter took a shower and didnt change his bandages or take his next dose of medicines" 

Steve and Tony shared a look, both mentally regretting not considering it before "Yeah we didn't think of that" said Steve with a sigh "What should we do now?" 

"He needs rest Steve along with the meds. Broken ribs can be very tricky, if not taken care, the kid might have breathing problems too" 

Tony pressed his lips and nodded "Yeah you're right. We'll see that he takes proper rest" 

"I'll leave now. His fever will fluctuate for next twenty four hours so don't worry. Keep him hydrated and make sure he takes it easy for atleast two weeks. Call me if his condition changes" 

"Thanks Matt" 

Tony rubbed his face as wrords slipped out before he could stop himself "We're not good parents"

Steve froze

Tony froze

"I..I didn't ..Oh my God... I don't know why..." Tony stuttered, feeling extremely awkward. Why in the world would he say something like that. He avoided Steve's gaze who was looking at him with shocked expression "I'll go bring the soup for...him" 

"Go ...'way" Peter mumbled turning to side as he pulled the cover up to his head. The boy whined when Steve removed the covers off him "You need to cool down Peter and this is not helping you" 

Peter turned to glare through his fevered eyes "I don't need your help. Now fuck off!" he was breathing heavily, straining to get air to his lungs. Steve noticed the small twitches on the muscles of his face and took matters in his hands. He grabbed the boy under his arms as of lifting a child "Hey! What are you...let go!" 

Steve propelled Peter upwards, pushing two pillows under his back and titled his head a bit back "Now breathe" 

Peter scowled at the man but instantly felt the result of his actions. He could actually breathe much easier than before. His panting chest reduced to slow inhaling and he closed his eyes, relaxing when he could take air without hurting his ribs

Steve smiled "You okay now?" 

"Whatever" grumbled Peter not opening his eyes "You can go now. I don't need a babysitter" 

Steve smiled coyly "See even you consider yourself as baby. That's so cute" he went and pinched Peter's nose and laughed when the boy tried to growl at him but ended up making a noise that sounded like a one made by lion's cub "Now Tony's bringing soup, finish that off so.." 

"I hate soup!" Peter snapped, coughing when his ribs protested at the pull. Steve clenched his jaw, slowly loosing his patience "Enough now. Stop being a brat and...." 

The door opened and in walked Tony holding a tray. He placed it on the side table and went to check Peter's forehead who swatted his hand "Don't you two have other better things to do? Stop breathing down my neck" 

"The good news is that I've taken two days off from work so yeah I'll be breathing down your neck" Tony shared a smile with Steve "Now will you be able to drink this soup by yourself or want me to feed you?" 

"I.Don't.Want.Soup" Peter gritted his teeth "Leave me alone!" 

"You're still burning with fever. Drink this so we can give you your meds" Tony spoke camly 

"I'm not drinking that fucking soup!"

"It's either this or boiled vegetables. Choice os yours" said Steve turning on his stern voice again "And yes we do have a third option too which includes you starving for next two days" he threw a curve ball hoping to take down the kid's wicket. Ofcourse he wasn't going to let Peter starve but now he knew how to mold the boy's mind "So what's it going to be" 

Peter fisted the covers for few more seconds before extending his hand. Tony smiled and passed the bowl. The boy made sure to glare at every sip he took earning only amused smile from the two adults. Tony took the now almost empty bowl while Steve gave him his next dose of medicines and placed a wet towel on Peter's forehead hushing him when the boy tried to pull it off "Ah huh...this stays" 

Peter felt too tired to glare at Steve and closed his eyes. Not a minute later the room echoed with his soft snores. Steve covered the boy up to his waist and looked at Tony "I think he's good for now. We'll check on him after an hour" 

"Yeah. Do you want some coffee? I'm kinda hungry too"

Steve nodded getting up not before adjusting the covers around Peter one more time. Tony smiled fondly but didn't say a word. It was a nice sight to see Steve taking care of the boy. Something he always wished to see when they have kids

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was done with his breakfast when his cell rang "Yeah... okay. No.. I'll be right there" he hung up and turned to look at Tony "I have to go" 

Tony's eyes widened "What!? You can't go Steve!" 

Steve raised his eyebrow "Tony it's my job. I'm needed at the station" 

"I need you here! You can't leave me alone with the mini Godzilla" Tony didn't care if his voice came out all squeaky 

Steve rolled his eyes "Mini Godzilla is sick. I think that will keep him down for next twelve hours" 

"No no no...Steve we are in this together remember. He's our kid and we are suppose to take care of him together" 

Steve raised his eyebrows crossing his arms "Our kid?" 

Shit! Tony cursed inwardly. What was happening to him? Why the hell did he say Peter was their kid. This was not suppose to happen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Sorry...kinda slipped out. Didn't mean it" 

Steve eyed his husband. This was the second time Tony thought of Peter as their son which was really weird. What was going on in his mind. Maybe all his parental feelings he's been hiding for all these years have resurfaced on seeing the kid. He knew Tony always wanted a child. Maybe he sees a picture of their kid in Peter? A sad emotion rushed inside his heart when he saw how dejected Tony looked "Tony..." 

"Hey It's okay. I'm fine Steve. You can go...you're getting late" Tony quickly changed the topic not wanting to get into that discussion right now 

Steve understood the tone and sighed "Okay Call me if you need me" 

"Yeah ofcourse" Tony smiled and gave a brief kiss to Steve "Bye. Love you" 

"Love you too. Peter's medicines are on the kitchen counter" 

"Okay" Tony slumped down on the chair when Steve left. He rubbed his face thinking about the words the blurted out, not once but twice. Why did he say that Peter was their kid. Why does a part of him want it to be true? Why does he feel this unexplained connection with the boy? The man sighed "This is ridiculous. I'm just over thinking stuff" he checked the time "It's almost lunch time. I should prepare something for Peter and then go check on him"

Tony placed the two bowls on the tray along with Peter's medicines and a fresh jug of water. He double checked all the items and walked towards the guest room. He knew it wasn't going to be easy task for him to feed the kid so the man was already making a list of ideas on how to coax the boy in finishing the tray. He exhaled a breath and pushed the door open "It's time for lunc..." 

Tony's eyes widened when he saw the bed was empty. He rushed inside and placed the tray on the table "Peter?" he went to check the washroom but found it empty too "What the hell? Where did he go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading guys! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony panicked. How could he loose a kid right under his nose. His heartbeats were racing against his chest as he rechecked the whole room again. Peter was a small skinny boy so he might have missed from his eyesight. Tony knew it was silly of him to think that but he prayed it was true. He checked under the bed, behind the curtains and then ran inside the washroom again "Peter?" he grunted in frustration when he couldn't find the boy

Tony quickly pulled out his cell, shaky fingers ready to dial Steve's number but paused "What am I doing? Tony stop panicking. Get a grip. Think think think... okay yeah I got this. I should check the whole house before calling Steve" 

Tony rushed out of the room and began looking for the kid, which according to him, felt like he was searching for a pot of gold in his own house. The man had checked the whole house and lastly reached to his bedroom. He pushed the door open and took a huge sigh of relief when he finally spotted Peter standing near his large bookshelf. He felt immensely relieved to see the boy safe and still in his house "What are you doing here?" 

"Holy shit!" Peter jumped at the sudden voice, slamming the book shut he was holding "Nothing. I was feeling bored" 

Tony frowned "Bored? I've been looking for you everywhere! Did you forget you're sick?" he crossed the distance and placed a hand on Peter's forehead "You're still warm" 

Peter rolled his eyes "You need to stop doing that. It's really annoying" 

"It's called taking care of" 

"Annoying" Peter repeated ignoring Tony's words. He walked gingerly towards the bed and plopped down "Besides I've suffered worse so stop pretending as if you really care" 

Tony pressed his lips. Worse? He remembered Steve saying the kid had a rough childhood but still he did not like the sound of that. Why did his heart clench painfully at the image of the boy being hurt? 

"By the way who made you a professor of Science?" Peter giggled but then stopped, regretting when his ribs pained

Tony blinked away from his thoughts "What's that suppose to mean?" 

Peter opened the book he was holding and pointed at the page "This is Briggs-Raucher reaction, also known as oscillating clock. You've written everything...umm.. sulfuric acid, potassium chloride. There's another one.. malonic acid...which is referred to 'hooch' for short.." he carefully read further "...this is mixed with H2SO4.. which you think will give you the result you want but it won't" 

Tony gaped at the boy, jaw inches away from kissing the floor "What the...How do you...?"

Peter snapped his finger "I fucking got it! You'll need to add starch!" he grinned feeling proud of himself "Yup add starch and your formula is ready"

Tony crossed the distance and grabbed the book from Peter's hands "No way! Show me" he went through the formula again thinking about the boy's suggestion. A laugh erupted from his mouth, head shaking in pure astonishment "I can't believe this! You're right. I was trying to crack this formula for days and you just..." he looked at the kid in awe "You are a genius kid" 

Peter snorted

"Wait how do you even know this science stuff" Tony held the book high "And this is college level stuff. How did you..?" 

"Relax old man" 

"Hey! I'm not an old man. Barely reached forty"

Peter raised his eyebrows 

"Fine forty four! Happy now?" Tony rolled his eyes "Now tell me how do you know so much about science"

"The family that adopted me once, put me into this school. I went there for a year but then as usual the shit happened and here I am with you" Peter placed a hand over his chest, taking in slow breaths 

"Do you still go to school?"

Peter shook his head 

"Why not?" 

Peter moaned, pain showing itself as the meds now slowly started to wear off "Why does it...fucking matter to you? It's none of your business anyways" 

Tony had million questions in mind. The kid went to school. He definitely had a brilliant mind. What had happened to him that made him quit? Another groan from the boy and he was back to the situation infront of him. He saw Peter was now almost lying on his bed with face looking pale and sweaty "Jesus! I forgot it's time for your next dose" 

Tony debated whether to take the kid back to his room or let him rest here. He went with the second option since Peter was in no condition to walk back "You stay here. I'll go bring you lunch and your meds" 

Peter didn't reply and curled even more, eyes clenching shut. Tony brought the tray back and to his utter surprise Peter let him feed this time without complaining. The boy even took his meds and rested upright, just like Steve had taught this morning

Tony picked a book from the shelf and sat down next to Peter "Here. I think you'll like this one. It's latest edition on the concept of physics" 

Peter beamed like a five year old and made grabby hands towards the book which didn't go unnoticed by Tony. He saw the boy's eyes lit with every page he turned as if trying to absorb all the information in one day. He chuckled ruffling Peter's curls like it was his daily routine "Hey this Hall effect is my personal favorite. It's the electric field strength equals the electric current density which also equals magnetic field intensity" 

Peter smiled and Tony was little shocked. Huh, so the kid knows how to smile

"I love this book! It's fucking awesome"

Tony rolled his eyes "It's awesome. You say It's awesome, without the 'f' word" 

"Whatever" Peter shrugged keeping his eyes glued on the book. He was so engrossed in reading that he didn't even realize Tony placing a hand on his forehead as he checked for fever. The older man picked a book of his own and started reading along with the boy

Time passed and it was evening when Tony felt a weight on his shoulder. He titled his head and saw Peter had dozed off. His one hand was still clutching the book while other rested on his thigh. Tony smiled and plucked the book off. He slowly pulled himself away, cradling Peter's head as he laid him down on his back and covered him with a blanket. He sighed looking at the sleeping boy "Well we survived for one whole day. Let's see what brings us tomorrow" 

"Looks like you had a quality time with mini Godzilla" Steve commented taking off his gun and placing it on the table. He was expecting if not many atleast few calls from his husband, complaining about Peter but he got none and it surprised him. There was a nice smile on Tony's face indicating that he actually had a good day 

"C'mon Steve. Peter isn't that bad" Tony replied stirring the boiled pasta 

"Really now?" 

"Yes" Tony turned to face Steve "He ate his lunch and then dinner, even took his meds without complaining. So yeah I would say he isn't that bad" his tone got excited as he spoke further "Infact did you know the kid is a genius when it comes to science. He helped me slove a equation for my class. Can you believe it?" 

"Are you serious?" 

"Apparently he did go to school but... let me quote in his words 'shit happened and he had to leave' Tony finished with a sigh 

Steve huffed out a breath "Poor kid is real messed up Tony" 

"Tell me about it. I just wish.. like you know... it feels like his talent is getting wasted on the streets" 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders and pulled him close "I know you're worried for him but we can't do anything about it. He choose this life" 

Tony did not like the answer

"I'll go freshen up and then we'll eat" said Steve walking towards his bedroom. On entering he removed his shirt and went to grab a towel from the cupboard. Just when he had pushed his pants down to his kness a small voice scared the hell out of him 

"Do you mind changing in washroom. I'm not a huge fan of naked men" 

"Shit! What are you doing here!?" Steve's eyes went wide as he fumbled to put his pants back on. He was shocked to see Peter lying comfortably on their bed. He then grabbed his shirt to cover up his bare chest

Peter giggled seeing the older man struggle to hide himself behind his clothes "Hey chill old man. I'm heading back to my room anyways" he got out of the bed, still laughing. He made a face and rubbed his nose "By the way you stink so do take a shower" 

"Shut up and get out" 

Peter waved a bye. Steve gritted his teeth when he heard the boy's laughter echoing down the hallway "TONY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! A big thank you for reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

When Peter woke up next morning, he was feeling much better. His fever was gone and his ribs were hurting less. Also he could move easily without wincing every five minutes. Currently the boy staring at the ceiling of the room he was provided, mind swirling with tons of thoughts, some of them even scared him.

Peter flicked his eyes on the one picture of Tony and Steve that he actually liked the most. The couple were on some kind of park bench with Tony sitting down while Steve had his arms wrapped around his neck as he stood behind him, both smiling at the camera. A smile graced on his face seeing them look so happy together. They were good people. Someone who didn't take advantage of him.

Peter turned to his side and bunched the covers in his palm, pushing back his bad memories. Steve was a nice man but he particularly enjoyed Tony's company more. There was something about the man that made him feel safe. Wouldn't it be great if he would....

Peter crushed the thought even before he could form into full sentence. What was he thinking? He didn't deserve them. He needed to get his mind straight. After all Russell was still out there and he needed cash to pay his debts. The teen glanced at the bag Steve had brought clothes from his place and got up from the bed. Taking a quick look around he grabbed a sliver frame, small table lamp which looked expensive and a old antique statue. He then stuffed the items in his bag and covered them with his clothes "This won't do.. I need more"

"Hmmm....smells delicious Tony" Steve entered in the kitchen inhaling fresh pancakes. His hand extended to take a bite but Tony smacked him "Aww! What was that for?"

"It's for the kid" Tony replied with a smile, picking up chocolate sauce from the shelf "Kids like chocolate right? I think Peter will love my chocolate pancake"

Steve crossed his arms with a small pout "Hello! Let me introduce myself. Steve Stark Rogers, your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tony rolled his eyes at his husband's dramatics "I know who you are and yes I've made breakfast for you too"

"Thats really sweet of you to not starve me for the day" said Steve taking a place on a chair eyeing Tony who looked in exceptionally good mood "Someone's happy"

Tony shrugged "It's a good day. Peter is feeling lot better and his fever is gone so yeah, that makes me happy"

"And I thought I brought happiness in your life"

Tony raised his eyebrows "Seems like someone's jealous"

"He's the one who's getting pancakes" replied Steve and received a laugh from his husband "Wait how do you know Peter is feeling better?"

"I checked him the first thing in the morning. Mini Godzilla was sleeping like a baby"

Steve smiled. He liked this new change in Tony. He could see his face bright and eyes shine with love. He has seen him happy many times but this? This was totally different. It was like suddenly Tony had become a father. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the thought.

"Hey could you put bread in the toaster. I'm almost done with these, after that we three can have breakfast"

Steve blinked back from his thoughts and got up taking two slices of bread from the packet. He dropped them inside the toaster and was about to press the main switch when a pair of hands pushed him with full force "Watch out!"

Steve stumbled straight into Tony's side knocking the pan out of his hand and on the floor, making a mess. Both the men caught each other before they could fall and looked at Peter with wide eyes "Peter? What are you doing? Why did you push Steve?"

Peter pointed at the loose wires on the toaster "The wires are loose. It could have shocked you"

Steve went to check and saw the wires were indeed loose from the toaster "He's right" he said looking at Tony

"You saved his life" Tony wrapped Peter in his arms "Thank you kid"

Peter's breath hitched at the sudden warmth. Why did it feel so good? He again pushed back his emotions and pulled away "Yeah...okay...Whatever"

Steve too came forward and squeezed Peter's shoulder "Thanks Peter"

"I'm..I'm hungry" Peter changed the topic feeling extremely awkward "I need food to survive one more day with you guys"

"Poor kid" Steve sighed dramatically while Tony laughed and went to set the table. When both the adults looked busy Peter slowly grabbed three silver spoons and quickly pocketed them.

"Where are we going?"

Tony looked in the rearview mirror and changed the gear "Well it will take another hour for Steve's shift to get over so I thought maybe we could see this place before we go for lunch"

"And that would be?" Peter prompted and saw Tony grin proudly which made him frown "Seriously old man, tell me where the fuck are we going?"

Tony threw a quick glare at Peter "Why are you so grumpy and unhappy all the time?"

"It's none of your business"

Tony gave out a low sad sigh "There is this new science museum. It is yet to open but the owner is close friend of mine so I got us special permission"

Peter stared at Tony "Tell me you're not kidding"

Tony rolled his eyes "Am not. So do you wanna go or want me to steer the wheels in other direction?"

"I never said no" Peter spoke in low voice. He added after few seconds "Thank you"

Tony's smiled broadly "You're welcome kid"

"Hey slow down kid!"

Peter grinned as he picked up his pace towards the theater. After they had lunch, it was Steve's idea to watch a movie together. The two adults saw how happy it made the kid and it was worth the high price they had to pay for the tickets "You two should work out more. Those gray hairs are really doing a number on you" he laughed taking his seat

Tony panted lightly "In my defense I ate too much at lunch. Let it get digest and then I'll show you what these gray hairs can do"

Peter snickered "What's your defense Mr I-fight-with-criminals-all-day?"

Steve glared half heartedly and sat down next to Tony "I had a long day. Babysitting a teenager takes a lot from oneself"

Peter threw a popcorn on Steve

Steve threw a popcorn on Peter

Tony hushed them both "Will you two grow up or should I kick you both out of this place"

Peter giggled

Tony liked the sound of it. Very much.

"It was Mrs Hopkins. She's coming tomorrow morning at ten to pick you up" Steve hung up and informed Tony and Peter as they headed back home

None of them replied

Tony pushed the door open to Peter's room and smiled at the sleeping boy. The day had left him exhausted so it barely took ten minutes for him to fall asleep as soon as they returned home. He walked inside and checked whether the window was closed so Peter wouldn't get cold. He adjusted the covers around him and turned off the lights. He even made sure to leave a jug of water incase the boy got thirsty at night.

"Tony?"

Tony turned around to see Steve standing at the door. He rubbed a hand at the back of his head "I was just making sure Peter was okay" he said in heavy voice

Steve's voice cracked as he looked at his husband with glassy eyes "Tony don't do that"

"Do what?"

"You're getting attached to the kid. You know he's going to leave tomorrow right?"

Tony's eyes hardened at Steve's words. He glanced at Peter one more time and took a deep breath. He caught Steve's wrist and dragged him to the living room "Tony? What's wrong?"

Tony let go of Steve's hand and looked at him straight in the eyes "I want him... I want Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter on this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I want him...I want Peter"

Steve stared at Tony, eyelashes batting in slow motion. Tony had to be kidding right. His husband is probably bone tired so he doesn't know what he's talking about. It was a good thing the kid is leaving tomorrow because it sure looked he was leaving an unhealthy impact on Tony. He shook his head and laughed lightly "That was a good one. You almost got me there"

Tony frowned crossing his arms "I'm not joking Steve. I want us to adopt Peter"

Steve's eyes went wide "Tony what the..are you even.. do you know what.. are you serious?"

"Yes I am very much serious. You just said that I'm getting attach to the kid so now I want him to be a part of our life" Tony spoke maintaining his calm voice

Steve on the other hand was total different story. He looked like he was on the verge of freaking out, maybe he was "We cannot adopt Peter!"

"Why not? Peter is a good kid" Tony started defending the boy. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince his husband so he was ready with all the good points that would help Peter in getting a place in their family

Steve pressed his lips "Good kid? He swears every five minutes!"

Tony nodded "Okay..I'm not a huge fan of that but he has a sharp mind"

"What about his connection with drugs?" Steve pointed out another drawback but Tony had an answer ready "Peter has never used drugs on himself"

"He runs away from every family he's been given"

"We don't know what happened Steve. What if it's not the true picture of what is shown to us" Tony said holding his head high

Steve's frown only deepened trying to understand the real reason behind his husband's absurd decision "Is this about science?"

"What?"

"Well you two are almost equal when it comes to science and stuff"

Tony smiled

"Stop smiling!" Steve scolded and rubbed his forehead "Tony just think about it for a second and see how insane it sounds"

"How exactly can you say it's insane?" Tony argued back "Just because he's a teenager and not a infant. Just because he has few drawbacks, you get to judge him? Just because he had a rough childhood, we leave him to his fate?"

Steve stared at Tony, not sure how to answer

Peter snapped his eyes open and was met with darkness. He threw the cover off him and sat upright. Rubbing his eyes with his fisted thumb the boy cursed himself for falling asleep. He only had a night in his hand before June would come to take him back. It was late so he guessed Tony and Steve must have fallen asleep by now. Maybe I should check on them, thought Peter, just to be on safe side. The teen slowly and carefully got out of his room and towards the couple's room. He pushed the door open and narrowed his eyes in confusion

Peter was surprised to see the room was empty but at the same time he could hear distinct voices coming from hall. He couldn't exactly hear their talk but he didn't care. His eyes fell on two wallets on top the drawer and he grinned "Fucking jackpot"

"Steve sit down and listen to me" Tony guided his husband towards the couch and sat down next to him. Steve let out a heavy sigh "You're actually going to talk me down for this"

"I know it's a huge decision and I'll not make one without your consent but just think about it for a minute. Wouldn't it be nice to have a kid around here?" Tony's gentle voice went straight into Steve's heart

"You want a kid? Fine let's adopt someone else"

"Why not Peter?"

"Why only Peter?" Steve argued back

"He saved your life"

"So we repay him by adopting him? Tony this is ridiculous. What do you see in that boy?"

Tony pressed his lips "I... Steve I can see.. " his voice grew heavy as throat bobbled up and down "I see Peter as our son"

Steve's voice softened "You do know he's one messed up kid" he tried again to get his husband to think straight. Tony went to grab his hands "So what? Yeah we could always adopt someone who is perfect and all goody goody but why not Peter who needs help"

"There are many other ways to help him"

"Name one"

Shit! cursed Steve. He didn't think this through "Ah.. we could put him in another family"

Tony glared "And do you promise he won't run away from them?"

"How do you know he won't run away from us?"

"I won't let that happen" Tony said with confidence and determination "I'll give him all the love and care he deserves"

"Tony..."

"Just answer me honestly Steve. Put your hand over your heart and tell me you don't want Peter"

Steve stared at Tony

Peter darted his eyes towards the hallway to make sure Tony or Steve were still in the living room. He quickly entered inside their bedroom and grabbed the two wallets. The boy paused swallowing hard. A part of him didn't want to steal from them. They were really nice people who were taking care of him for last two days. He almost dropped thd idea of stealing money but then he remembered Russell's deadly face and his fingers began fishing out all the cash from the wallets "I'm sorry"

"Steve answer me"

Steve's shoulders hunched. Who was he kidding. Ofcourse he liked Peter. There was something about the boy that made him feel as a part of their family. Sure he was one troublesome child but was nobody perfect. Suddenly the idea didn't sound 'that' bad to his ears. His eyes met Tony's desperate ones and he huffed out a small laugh "You're basically leaving me no option here with that look of yours. Are you sure you're asking about my opinion?"

Tony nodded sincerely "Ofcourse. Why would you say that?"

"Because to me it looks like you've already made a decision"

Tony rolled his eyes "C'mon Steve look at the bright side. We won't have to change his diapers or feed him every hour or... or stay up at nights when he gets cranky"

"The kid is still cranky, baby or not"

Tony chuckled "I want to do this but I can't do it alone. I need you with me. All the way"

Steve sighed "Seriously Tony...you want us to adopt Peter? Are you hundred percent sure?"

Tony nodded firmly "Let us show the boy, the world is not as bad as he thinks. We'll make a better place for him to live"

Steve smiled and finally gave a nod "Yeah...okay we will"

Tony's eyes lit up "So you agree with me?"

"Yeah I do"

Tony laughed and hugged his husband "Oh Steve. Thank you! You have no idea how much happy you made me"

Steve returned Tony's hug, smiling broadly "I think I know"

Peter held the money in his hands and turned around to leave. His heart started racing when he didn't hear voices from the hall and thought Steve and Tony were coming back. In his quick attempt to flee the room, Peter rushed towards the door but his leg got hit on the edge of the drawer and he went down with a loud thud. Money flew from his hands and scattered all around him "SHIT!"

_Thud_

"SHIT!"

Tony pulled away with a frown "Did you hear that?"

Steve nodded "Peter" he got up from the couch and went to check on the boy. Tony too followed him and together they reached near their bedroom door which was partially open. Steve pushed the door open and both men were shocked to see Peter sprawled on the floor surrounded by money "What the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter cursed his luck with all the bad words he could think of. Why was fate so cruel to him at all times. If Tony looked angry then he was sure Steve was going to hit him. Tears welled up in his eyes out of pure fear and he shudderd thinking about the times he had taken beatings when he was young. The pushed himself up into sitting position and bit his lower lip hard to ride out a sharp pain in his chest due to the hard fall he had taken

Tony crossed the distance in two large steps and knelt down next to Peter. He placed his large warm calloused hand on the boy's back and asked softly "Hey are you okay? Did you get hurt?" 

Peter stared at Tony with wide eyes

"That was some loud noise. Are you sure you're not hurt?" Tony asked again while he ran a soothing hand on Peter's chest

Was the man blind? Peter thought as he forgot to blink. Couldn't he see the money around him? Didnt Tony notice he was stealing from them?

"What were you doing here?" Steve asked walking inside the room and Peter started shaking 

"I think he must come to get one of my books to read because he couldn't sleep" Tony replied to Steve and looked at Peter again "Right Peter?" 

Unable to say anything the boy only gave a small nod 

"Let's get you back to your room. I'll get the book for you" Tony helped Peter up and towards his room. He laid the boy down and covered him with a blanket "I'll be back with your book" 

Peter carefully watched Tony's actions. Why wasn't he angry with him? Any fool would have put two and two together and noticed that he had come to steal his money then why was he acting normal and still caring for him "Mr Stark.. "

"We'll talk in the morning Peter. Get some sleep" with that Tony walked out of the room leaving Peter to his confused thoughts 

Tony closed the door to his room and faced Steve who was waiting for his return with crossed arms "You knew right?" 

Tony sighed as he walked towards the bed and plopped down "That he was stealing from us? Yeah I'm not that dumb"

"Why didn't you say anything?" 

"Did you look at the poor kid's face? Steve he was seconds away from crying and God... there was so much fear in his eyes. I just couldn't.."

Steve sat down next to Tony and took his hands in his "You okay?" Tony shrugged "Our kid was stealing from us, how do you think I am" 

"Our kid?" Steve smiled amusingly

Tony turned to face him with a frown "You haven't changed your mind have you? I mean we're still adopting Peter right? Steve say something. Your silence is giving me this negative vibe and..." 

Steve chuckled "Hey hey babe. Calm down yeah? I never said I changed my mind but I gotta say Tony, raising that kid is gonna be a tough job" 

Tony relaxed laying his head on Steve's shoulder "He sure has the guts to steal right under from our noses" 

"Don't worry. When we talk to him tomorrow, I'm sure he'll look at life a different way after he hears about his adoption" 

Tony looked up to meet Steve's eyes "Oh my God!" 

"What?" 

"Steve we're... we're..." 

"We are what?" 

"Steve we're going to become parents" Tony's annouced loudly and smiled that reached his ears "I can't... I can't believe it! We're going to be fathers" 

"Yeah we are" Steve chuckled and then his face turned into serious expression "Tony we have lots of work to do. We need to go shopping... like real shopping for Peter" 

"You're right" Tony nodded, mentally making a list of things he needed "First we get clothes for him. The ones he's wearing are really worn out"

"New furniture for his room. This one doesn't give teenager look. He should feel like home" 

"Peter needs a phone too" 

"Sure and he's going back to school" 

"Definitely. Don't wanna waste that smart brain of his at home when he can use it to become successful in life... maybe a scientist" 

"Tony not with the science again!" 

"You're jealous because Peter is just like me" 

"I bet he could become a brave cop" 

"No ways! I'm not putting our son in danger. It's enough I've to worry about you" 

"Fine" Steve rolled his eyes "What else?" 

"I don't know... we could ask him?" 

"And..."

"Also..."

The two men paused and stared at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve "We are so Dad material. I still can't believe we are going to become fathers"

Steve sighed happily already liking the sound of that "You will be Papa and I'll be Dad" 

"No no no! I'll be Dad and you'll be Papa" Tony said firmly and Steve pouted "Why do you get to be Dad" 

"Because it suits me. You look more like Papa types" Tony wriggled his fingers playfully at Steve "Oh yeah? How about we let Peter decide who he wants to call Dad" 

"Fine..." Tony then added with a smirk "..Papa" 

Steve pushed Tony on the bed and laid on top of him "How about..." he kissed on his lips "...we celebrate the fact that..." kiss on jaw "....we are going to be parents" 

"Gladly" Tony replied with a smile and pulled Steve closer. 

"Good morning Peter. Did you sleep well?"

Peter cautiously walked in the kitchen looking back and forth between the two men. He was waiting for an outburst from them but got none. Instead he was given a full plate of breakfast as he heard Steve and Tony chat on random things

"You should eat more" prompted Steve pushing waffles towards Peter who was done with their overly sweet attitude. He pushed the plate with force and stood up "What the fuck is going on?" 

"Excuse me?" 

Peter glared at Tony "What's with good fake attitude huh?" 

"Fake? Kid we are just having breakfast" Tony dropped his spoon. Steve placed his hand on top of Tony's giving him a light squeeze

"I don't want this shit!" Peter yelled making the two men frown "I tried to steal from you last night and I fucking bet you two know that, then why are you acting as if nothing happened. Just get on with it already!" 

"Get on with what?" asked Steve 

"The bullshit beatings! Just hit me or punish me so I can move out of your lives once and for all" 

Tony's eyes widened and he got up from the chair and so did Steve "Peter we are not going to hit you" he said firmly and Steve nodded "Infact we have some news for you...good news"

Peter frowned "You two have some serious mental problems. I just said I stole money..." 

"Just forget about last night and..." 

"What the hell is..." Peter started again but this time Steve cut him off with his stern voice "Zip it kid! Let us talk first. You will get a chance too" 

Peter glared but kept his mouth shut 

"Okay so here's the deal" Tony smiled and looked at Steve who nodded "Go ahead" 

Tony walked towards Peter and took his hands in his "Peter Parker, we...I mean me and Steve... what I'm trying to say is that.. me and Tony... I mean Steve... yeah so... we both..." 

Peter narrowed his eyes. Had the man gone mad or something

"We actually..." Tony stuttered nervously and Steve rolled his eyes. He went to stand next to his husband and blurted out in one go "We want to adopt you"

"Steve! I wanted to say that" Tony glared half heartedly at his husband who shrugged "You weren't getting there sooner" 

Peter pulled his hand out of Tony's grasp and took a step back with wide eyes "What?"

"Isn't it great" Tony's face lit up and he started ranting "We three would become a family. You me and Steve. We can do all the fun stuff together...movies and.. and dinners and those late night talks" 

Steve held a hand on Tony's shoulder trying to channel down his level of happiness "Yes we'll all do that but first we have to talk to June. I'm sure she wouldn't mind handing you over to us. I've got it all figured out and..." 

"STOP!" Peter shouted "Just fucking stop it!" 

"Peter..." Tony took a step towards the boy who shook his head" No! Stay back! What the hell is all this!? Are you two messing with me" 

Steve frowned "Peter we are not messing with you. We do want to adopt you" 

"Fuck you!" 

"Hey!" Tony raised his voice high enough to make Peter flinch "I know it's a huge thing for you but hold that tongue of yours" 

Steve caught Tony's arm "Tony it's okay" 

Tony took a deep breath "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Peter I'm so..." 

"I don't want it" 

"What?" 

"I don't want to stay here" 

Before Tony or Steve could say anything, a doorbell caught their attention "That must be June" 

Steve was about to go but Peter ran ahead of him and pulled the door open "June let's go" 

"Peter? What happened? Why are you so shaken up? Is everything alright?" asked June with worriedly 

Peter pushed back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes "I just want to get out of here. I never want to come back or see their faces ever again!" he ran pass the woman and went to sit inside the car

And Just like that, Tony and Steve dreams came shattering down to million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's the next chapter to this story. Thanks for reading guys. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

June stood baffled for few seconds wondering the reason behind Peter's outburst. There were tears in the boy's eyes and she did not approve it at all since Peter had always been close to her. Seeing him hurt, angered the woman and she stormed towards the couple "Mr Rogers. May I ask what did you do that brought tears in Peter's eyes?" 

Steve held his hands in surrender "Mrs Hopkins. You're getting the wrong picture here. We care about Peter, Infact a lot" 

"Then why is he crying and why would he say that he doesn't want to see you both ever again. Peter was your responsibility, I trusted you with him" June frowned and raised a warning finger "If you have hurt the boy, I swear I'll go to higher authorities and..." 

"Please calm down. There's no need to get all hyper. For last two days we have been taking care of Peter in the best way. You can ask him if you want" 

June could see sincerity in Steve's eyes which confused her even more "Then... then what happened?" 

Steve sighed "This morning... just before you came.. we asked Peter if we could adopt him" 

June's eyes widened "What? You want to adopt Peter?" 

Steve nodded firmly "Yes. We have kinda gotten attached to the kid. We think it would be great if he could be a part of our family" 

June was shocked. She didn't expect 'this' explanation for Peter's tearful eyes "Are you sure Mr Rogers?" 

"We have never been so sure in our lives but Peter... I think freaked out or something. It is possible if we could talk to him again, maybe convince him?" Steve requested and hoped June would agree

June pressed her lips "Let me talk to him first Mr Rogers. Peter is a very sensitive boy and seeing what he's been through, it will be difficult to convince him. Let me take him back home and I'll contact you when he's ready" 

Steve nodded sullenly, pain clearly evident in his eyes "Yeah.. okay. That sounds good" 

"Thank you for taking care of Peter" June smiled and left. Steve went behind her and caught a glimpse of Peter who was sitting in the car. His heart broke on seeing the boy was silently crying, occasionally wiping his eyes with his long sleeves "Oh kid. Let us in Peter. Give us a chance" 

Steve stood until the car drove away from his porch and sighed closing the door behind. He laid his head on the door blinking back his own tears because if he was feeling miserable then Tony surely must be devastated. He took a deep breath and turned around to talk to his husband "Tony"

Tony was staring ahead with blank eyes and it worried Steve. He came closer and caught Tony's elbow "Hey you with me? Tony" 

Tony blinked, finally snapping out of shock "Yeah yeah.. I'm here.. I'm good" 

"Tony it's gonna be okay" Steve said softly, carefully approaching his husband "We will..." 

Tony waved him off and suddenly started pacing "Ofcourse it's gonna be fine! Why would you think otherwise... I mean Peter's going to come back right...I'm fine.. I think I'm overreacting to the whole situation..Peter will come back... he's going to see we are good people.. we are not going to hurt him..." he scoffed "...that's ridiculous right... I love the kid, you love the kid... ofcourse everything is going to be fine...I'm sure..." 

"Tony..." Steve's eyes stung with hot tears. Tony clearly was not taking Peter's rejection well. He didn't know what to say that would make his husband feel better

Tony stopped pacing and faced Steve "Did we do something wrong....Is he scared of us? What if he never wants to talk to us? What if he never comes back Steve?" 

"He will come back" 

"How can you be so sure!?" Tony yelled taking short anger breaths "It's all your fault!" 

"What?" 

"If you weren't so strict with him, he wouldn't have left us. Peter is just a child Steve. We should have approached him differently... oh God it's my fault.. is it because I yelled at him this morning... Steve it's my fault.." tears rolled down from Tony's eyes and Steve immediately took him in his arms

"Sshhh...it's not your fault. I promise it's not your fault. Please calm down babe" 

Tony clutched Steve's shirt and cried "Why does it hurt so bad? It feels so.... so empty. I know the kid was here only for two days but now I don't want a house without him" 

"I know. I understand but we have to be patient. I'm sure June will get through him. Don't forget Peter's mind is fragile right now. All his life he's seen nothing but pain. It will take time for him to trust anyone....even us" 

Tony sniffed and pulled back "You're right. We shouldn't loose hope" 

Steve smiled "We shouldn't and we won't" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peter it's been two days. You cannot hide from me forever" June walked inside Peter's room where the boy was standing near the window staring at the other childrens playing in the background. June sighed at the silent response, picking up the clothes that were scattered around the room "They called again" 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around himself. He knew June was talking about Tony and Steve. If he was being honest, he missed them so much. He missed how they took care of him despite of his rude behaviour. He missed Tony's bookshelf. He missed Steve's small scoldings. He missed their homemade pancakes and waffles. He missed sleeping in his room. Tears surfaced in his eyes and he bit his quivering lip 

"Peter, atleast talk to them. Mr Stark has been calling five times a day just to make sure you're okay. They even wanted to come here but I stopped them. I know you're not ready but I also need to know why" 

Peter remained silent. He couldn't see them again. He didn't deserve their love. Everytime and everything goes wrong with the people he cared about and he wouldn't live with himself if anything bad happened to Tony or Steve 

June piled the clothes and crossed her arms "If you're not going to talk to me then I'll have to make this decision on your behalf" 

Peter wiped the tears and turned "What do you mean?" 

"You're still a minor Peter and according to orphanage rules, I have the right to put a child into a family of my choice"

"What? That's bullshit!" 

"Actually it's not son. Mr Stark and Mr Rogers are perfectly capable of taking care of you so I can hand you over to them and..." 

"You'll do no such thing!" Peter shouted and ran out of the room "I hate you!" 

OTHER SIDE 

"You didn't eat much" Steve changed the gear as he cleared out of parking lot "That was the whole point of taking you out to dinner"

Tony sulked leaning back on the headrest and mumbled "I wasn't hungry. Besides it looked like you had lost your appetite too and it was your favorite restaurant" 

Steve didn't reply and concentrated on the traffic ahead 

Tony glanced at his husband "You miss him too, don't you?" 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Yeah it is" Tony gave a small smile "I just hope..." 

Steve's phone buzzed and he parked his car on the side of the road. He looked at Tony, eyes shining with hope "It's June" 

"Pick up! Maybe it's about Peter" Tony got excited and felt his heart pounding in his chest "Put it on speaker" 

Steve nodded and pressed on the speaker "Mrs Hopkins?"

"Mr Rogers you've to help me!" came June's frantic loud voice, alarming the two men in the car. Tony caught Steve's arm, worry leaking from his eyes

"What happened? Is Peter alright?" asked Steve, mentally praying for Peter's safety

"I.. I don't know. We had a small argument and Peter .. he just ran out... I thought he'd be back by now but he hasn't shown up yet" 

Tony's eyes widened while Steve got straight into cop mode "When was the last time you saw him?" 

"It happened in the evening so I guess... six hours back" 

"What!? It's almost midnight! Why didn't you call us before?" Tony yelled but Steve shook his head "Tony calm down. Mrs Hopkins do you have any idea where Peter might be at this hour?" 

"I'm sorry... I don't know.. please find him. I'm really worried for Peter" 

"Don't worry. I'll call you back as soon as I find him" Steve hung up the call and looked at Tony "We have to find Peter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Warning for attempted sexual assault but nothing too graphic.

"We need to find Peter?"

Tony nodded as he tried to fight off the panic that was slowly gripping his heart. Peter was alone, wandering God knows where and he knew the city at this hour was dangerous at it's peak. His hands shook when they went to grab Steve's arm "Where could he go?"

Steve placed his hand over Tony's and squeezed sensing the panic look on him "Hey I'm going to find him okay. I won't let anything happen to Peter"

"It's so dark out there.. he could be in trouble... what if something might have already happened to him. What if he's looking for help...What if..."

Steve hushed his husband "Don't go there Tony. I'll find him. I promise"

Tony so badly wanted to believe Steve but he would only find peace when he sees his kid is safe "Do you know where he could be? I mean this city is quite big and... Oh my God... Russell!! Steve the man..."

Steve again interrupted "...the man is taken care of"

"What?"

"I arrested Russell the next morning when I brought Peter to our home" Steve confessed with a small smile

"You did?" Tony was slightly taken back "But you kept telling Peter he's still looking for him"

Steve shrugged "A false threat...just to keep the kid in line"

Tony huffed out a small laugh "You're a genius"

Steve's expression turned serious "Thanks but now this genius needs to find Peter"

"You're right. Let's go"

"Tony I would prefer if you'd stay at home. The places Peter's been through are dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. I'll call you..."

Tony started shaking his head in denial even before Steve could finish his sentence "Don't ask me to sit down on this one Steve. Our kid is out there...alone and maybe in trouble. I can't go back home and do nothing"

"Peter is not our kid yet" Steve's voice cracked but he needed his husband to see the truth

"I don't care" Tony shook his head "Right now Peter's safety is more important"

"You're right. Just promise me you'll be careful if we see any kind of danger"

"I promise"

"I'll call at the station for a back up team"

Tony's eyes shone with hope "Do you know where Peter could be?"

"Maybe... I did some research on him. He has these few places where he use to visit a lot but Tony, I'm warning you...these places are the darkest side of our city"

Tony's worry for Peter only doubled and he straightened himself "Let's not waste any more time"

Peter kicked the empty plastic bottle on the road as he slowly walked towards unknown destination. His face was covered with dry tears making his skin red and blotchy. The boy was exhausted and wanted to head back home but he still wasn't ready to face June or her decision of placing him in Stark family. Yes a part of him wanted to explore the idea of him getting adopted by Stark family. They surely cared about him but it was too good to be true. He was scared this happiness was also going to snatched away just like it happened usually. It seemed fate was holding some kind of grudge on him. Remembering of grudges Peter wondered why Russell hadn't shown up yet to collect his money. Surely the man must have known that he was back then what was stopping him. The boy sighed and decided to head back when he heard noises

Tony had been in the streets with Steve for one hour now, searching for Peter and his heart broke at the scenes he witnessed. As Steve warned, the streets and dirty corners of New York were filled with poor and homless people. Many sleeping on the cold ground, some huddled behind the garbage cans and few still awake due to thirst and hunger. He shuddered thinking Peter being one of them and sleeping on the ground.

When they couldn't find Peter in that particular street, Steve drove them to another one where Tony saw another ugly yet true picture of life. The street was known for prostitution and he had to force a bile down his throat when a girl younger than twelve asked for her services. Steve noticed the awful pale look on Tony's face and requested him to sit in the car while he investigated

Steve came back empty handed which only worried Tony more "Where could he be? Every second I don't see him, it's like.... I know something bad is happening. I can feel it Steve"

"Don't loose hope. Be positive" said Steve trying to comfort Tony who was on the verge of crying "I don't want him to get hurt"

Steve started the engine "I'm not done yet. New York is a big place. I'll not stop until I find him"

Peter rounded near a dark alley that was littered with garbage cans and a big pickup truck blocking the exit. He neared and squinted his eyes to see through darkness. There were two men, holding a girl who was wailing and screaming for help. Peter fisted his hands and shouted at the men "Hey! Let her go!"

One of the men, turned and growled at Peter "Stay out of it kid"

Peter pressed his lips. There was no way he was going to let them hurt the girl. He knew his chances of winning were dull since both were grown ups and well muscled but still he charged towards them. The boy grabbed the man who was on top of the girl by his back collar and pulled him off her and pushed the other with his both hands, sending him crashing to the wall behind. He helped the girl off the ground and yelled "C'mon Let's go!"

The girl ran towards her freedom and Peter tried to follow her but his leg was grabbed by first man and he fell face first on the ground, knocking the wind out of him. The girl stopped to look back but Peter screamed "Get out of here!"

The gril cried as she quickened her steps and was soon out of sight. Peter gasped when a foot landed on his back and added pressure "You made me loose a good fuck for tonight. I'm going to kill you!"

Peter squirmed under the pressure as he tried to get the pressure off him. The boy froze when he heard another man's words "So what Ryan. We got ourselves a better treat" he placed his leg between Peter's ass who started thrashing "NO!"

Tears streamed in Peter's eyes when he was forcefully flipped on his back and his hands were held by the second man above his head. Fear grabbed him with his cruel hands at all too familiar feeling. He couldn't go through this pain. Not again "Please... No! Stop... please.. let me go"

"We'll let you go once we're done with you boy" snarled the first man who leaned dangerously close and Peter screamed again "NO!"

"It was June. She's also worried" said Steve ending the call, as he drove around New York streets. Tony scoffed shaking his head "She should be. This is all her fault'

"Tony.. "

"Don't Tony me. She definitely doesn't know how to handle kids...or alteast Peter. She should have been more careful" Tony gritted his teeth "If anything happens to the kid, I swear I'll..."

Suddenly a girl came out if no where and stopped infront of them "Help! Please Help!" Steve slammed on the brakes and the car screeched to a stop "What the hell?"

The girl ran towards Steve's window and cried "Please help! They will kill him! You've to help him! Please!"

Steve got out of the car and so did Tony "Hey hey calm down. I'm a cop so just take a breath and tell me what's going on. Who needs help?"

The girl hicuuped "I was... coming back from work... these two men dragged me... they were going to rape me... this young boy.. ..he saved me but he got caught... please help him.. you've to help him"

Steve looked at Tony who nodded "Go"

Steve ran towards the alley and Tony felt the need to follow him and he did

In his desperate attempt to free himself, Peter gave a hard head butt to the man who was going to kiss him. The man grunted holding his now bloody nose. Peter then turned his head and bit hard on the second man's wrist who finally lifted his hands with a loud hiss "Son of a bitch!"

Peter scrambled up and ran. He blindly ran where he first had entered and abruptly crashed into another solid body

Steve jogged his way into the alley and was about to access the situation when suddenly he saw a young boy running towards him.. wait was he ..."Oh my God... Peter!" he quickly blocked the boy's way and took him into his arms

Peter started thrashing and screaming as he thought the man had again caught up on him "No! Let me go! Please don't hurt me! Let go!"

Steve was having hard time holding the boy "Peter it's me... it's Steve... calm down... it's Steve..Steve!"

Peter heard the name and froze. He was breathing too fast and tears never stopped falling as he looked up to confirm with his eyes and relief flooded in every core of his body. He sobbed crushing himself against Steve's chest

"Steve what..." Tony paused, his eyes widening, both with fear and relief when he saw who his husband was holding "Peter...Jesus...Peter!"

Steve saw Tony and nodded "He's okay. Peter... hey kid, Tony is here too. I want you to stay with him. You hear me?" he didn't get a reply feom the boy but also didn't hear a protest so he slowly passed him into Tony's arms and ordered his husband "Ten steps back"

Tony held Peter close to him and moved few steps back. He knew Steve was going to make the person pay for hurting their kid and he had no intention of stopping him. Peter was still crying, his body shaking so badly that Tony thought he was going to melt any seconds. He tightened his arms and kept murmuring soft words "You're safe now kid. Nobody's going to hurt you. You're safe"

Minutes later Steve came back with bloody knuckles and satisfied looking face "I've called my team. They will be here soon"

"Good. Let's get Peter home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you soooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"How's Peter doing?" 

"He fell asleep" Tony looked up from the boy in his arms to answer Steve. The said boy had cried himself to sleep, tears that still looked fresh on his pale face. Peter's one hand was fisted tightly on Tony's shirt while head rested over the man's chest as his body gave away little tremors. And then the boy whimpered softly, muttering in his sleep "Don't... please don't ... touch... not again... it hurts!"

Tony's heart clenched painfully at the words. He wanted to erase every single memory and pain from Peter's mind. The boy didn't deserve this life. Nobody did.

Steve watched from back view mirror as Tony tried to comfort the distressed child. He tightened his hands on the wheel, wishing he could have done more than just punching those men who dared to hurt their kid. The worst thing was that, he knew, Steve Stark Rogers knew this wasn't probably the first time Peter was sexually assaulted. All the flinching, the scared and lost look in his eyes, the painful cries in his sleep, told him, the boy had suffered more. 

Tony carried Peter back into their house and to his room where he tried to lower him but Peter's grip on his shirt was still too tight. He made a small protesting noise, partially opening his eyes as fresh tears surfaced in them "No... dn't.. leave" 

Tony didn't hesitate even for a second and laid down next to Peter, wrapping his arms around the boy who wouldn't stop sobbing. Steve brought a glass of water and Tony had to use some of his strength to remove the boy from him who seemed to be glued to his side. Seeing this, Steve leaned and placed the glass near Peter's lips who drank few sips, dripping some of Tony's shirt

Peter's eyes fell on Steve's knuckles and his breath hitched at the red and swollen skin 

Steve followed the boy's gaze and understood the sudden change in his expression "Hey don't worry about it. You should've seen their faces" he gave a smile "They are taken care of so don't be afraid okay. You're safe now" 

Peter didn't reply and again buried his head on Tony's chest

That's how Steve and Tony had to spend rest of the night, sleeping next to Peter. They knew the boy didn't want to be left alone. Atleast Tony wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to due to the human octopus wrapped around him. The man was more than happy to provide any kind of comfort that would help the kid to sleep peacefully

"I need to talk to you" said Steve handing Tony a coffee mug. Neither of them were able to sleep after what happened with Peter. If they hadn't been looking for him or if the girl hadn't asked for their help, Peter would have surely gotten hurt. Tony tore his eyes off the sleeping boy to look at his husband "About what?" 

NEXT DAY

Peter wasn't even fully awake yet he felt relaxed and fresh. The bed definitely didn't belong to him. He hadn't felt so warm and cozy in months. Wherever he was laying, it was definitely the best place in the world. The teen fully opened his eyes and blinked... 

familiar ceiling...

familiar curtains...

familiar table lamp...

familiar alarm clo..

wait a minute... 

Peter jolted upright, heart beating faster than he had ever experienced. He knew exactly where he was and with that his mind started supplying flashes of what happened last night. Suddenly his chest felt constricted, like he couldn't get any air to his lungs. He had tried so hard to forget what happened to him in the past but last night brought all these unwanted memories. He could still feel their dirty hands on him and it made his stomach churn in discomfort. He gasped trying to take as much air possible but it was proving a difficult task

Before he could slip into full blown panic attack, Peter's blurry eyes fell on a figure beside him. He rubbed his eyelids to clear his vision and saw Tony sleeping with his one hand on top of his leg. There was another person in the room and Peter knew it was Steve from his tall and broad posture. Tears streamed down his face when he noticed they hadn't even changed from last night, meaning they were with him the whole night. A warm feeling washed over him and he felt safe. They came for him. They didn't have to but still they stayed with him whole night. This was the first time in his life, he felt wanted. The couple infront of him wanted him as a part of their lives. Maybe he should give them a chance. He extended his hand to wake Tony up but paused in mid air...

No. What am I doing? I can't do this. I can't stay with them, Peter shook his head as another thought crossed his mind. If he stayed that will only lead them to open the book of his life which he so badly wants to throw away in deep ocean. They will know what happened to him and will be disgusted by him. And then like everyone, Tony and Steve will also leave him. He couldn't go through the pain. Not again.

Peter threw the cover off him and got out of the bed. He reached at the door when Steve's voice startled him "Peter... Hey Tony wake up! Peter wait!"

Tony jerked upwards, eyes still heavy with sleep. The first thing he did was to look on the bed and all sleep disappeared when he found it empty "Peter..." 

"He's right here. C'mon get up" Steve helped Tony on his feet and together they walked towards Peter who held his hand out "You two can go back to sleep. I was leaving anyway" 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked ignoring Peter's words "You had a quite rough night. If you want..." 

Peter pressed his lips in thin curve and turned around to leave but Steve caught his arm "Hey where are you going? Don't you wanna talk about last night. Peter we were worried for you. We've been looking for you in every corner of this city" 

"C'mon kid talk to us. What happened.." Tony began but Peter Peter glared and wrenched his hand away "I don't want to fucking talk about anything!"

"We are only trying to help kid" Tony tried again, his soft voice nearly melted Peter's heart but he screwed his face in anger "I don't need help. I can deal with my own shit. Now let me go"

Tony rolled his eyes at the boy's broken record. He sat back down on the bed and crossed his legs "We were going to do this the easy way but it seems you left us with no choice" 

Peter looked back and forth between them "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Tony grinned sharing the same look with his husband "Steve will you do the honors?" 

"With pleasure" Steve went to grab a file from the table and smiled as he showed it to the boy "From now on you're officially Peter Stark Rogers. Welcome to our family kid"

Peter's eyes went wide and he took a step back "What?" 

"Oh look at that Tony. I think he's happy to hear the good news" Steve chimed happily and Tony nodded "My mini Godzilla definitely looks pleased"

"No... this cannot be happening. I can't be your... no!" Peter's eyes were frozen in stunned expression as he repeatedly shook his head "It's not possible! I know how these fucking things work okay! Don't mess with me. I know it days for all legal procedures to.. to be your..." he couldn't find himself to say the word 'son' and pressed his lips "...stop bullshitting me" 

Tony got up and raised a finger "Okay A) you're right. These things do take days but you know your...." he grinned looking at Steve "...Papa over here is a cop and he has few high level contacts in his pocket which really paid off today when it came to your adoption" 

Peter looked at Steve who winked 

Tony clicked his finger to bring Peter's attention back on him "And B) from now on you're going to stay with us as our son so I would highly appreciate if you would curse a little less...wait not less, I don't want you to curse at all" 

Peter glared "You can't make me stay here! I'll..." 

"If you're thinking about running then I would say think twice before you give stress to your legs" Steve came to stand beside Tony and crossed his arms "The second you step your foot outside, I'll throw you into juvie under the charges of dealing with drugs. I even have proof so you'll be gone for years, I'm guessing five years or more" 

Peter's eyes widened with fear and Steve knew he had hit the bullseye. He continued speaking in same serious tone "It's better for you to do as we say" 

"That's fuc.." Peter started but Tony cleared his throat as a warning and saw the boy scowl at him "This is not fair! I don't want to stay here!" he stomped his foot like a five year old and Tony thought it was adorable

"Too bad, you don't get a choice" said Steve and patted Tony's back "C'mon babe. Let's get freshen up and then we all three can have breakfast together...like a happy family" 

"Sure and Peter, there are fresh clothes in 'your' cupboard. Take a bath and join us" Tony didn't wait for the boy to reply and walked out with Steve 

Peter clenched his jaw. Before he did feel something for the two men but now since they were literally forcing him to stay with them, he wished he'd never met them before. They had no right to control his life. There was only one thing left to do for him. If he can't get out on his own then he'll have to do something that Steve and Tony will be so fed up with him that they will willingly throw him out of their lives. He steeled himself and smiled cunningly "Get ready to see the real face of Peter Parker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter guys!! Thank you so so soooo much for reading this story..
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tony asked arranging table for breakfast. It was little weird for him that from now onwards there will be three plates instead of two. He felt like his family was finally complete as a warm feeling gushed inside his heart "I think we were too harsh on him" 

Steve watched amusingly as Tony set up the table. He bet his husband was wondering where he would make Peter sit, between them or opposite to their chair. It was a huge change in their lives, huge and difficult with tons of obstacles. This wasn't a normal adoption where a family gets a child and they live happily ever after. It was going to be a long road to cover inorder to gain each other's trust. One step at a time, thought Steve and took a deep breath "If you're going to answer yourself then what's the point in asking me a question?" 

"I still can't believe Peter will actually live with us ..as our..." Tony glanced at Steve as he hesitated to say next word

"You can say aloud Tony. Peter is our son" Steve smiled and reached out to intertwine their fingers "We have a son now" 

Tony grinned happily. He loved the sound of that. Son. Peter was their son "I can live with that"

Steve chuckled and kissed Tony. They had to pull apart when Peter's voice reminded them of his presence "Don't you guys have anything else to do?" 

Both men blushed lightly for getting caught by their kid. Tony pulled a chair out for Peter but the boy choose to sit at the end of table. It did hurt a little but he ignored and sat down on his seat, Steve doing the same "I made pancakes for you. Last time.." 

"I don't want it" Peter spoke rudely and leaned back 

Steve pushed the toast towards the boy "No problem. You can have these toa..." 

"I want sandwich" 

Tony frowned "But I already made these for you. I thought you liked pancakes" 

Peter slammed his hands on the table "I fucking don't okay! I want sandwich or else I'm not eating" 

"What did I say about cursing?" Tony tried not to loose his temper. He looked at Steve who was keenly observing Peter's behaviour 

"I don't care. You're not the boss of my life" 

Steve nodded and spoke firmly "You're right. We are not your boss but we're your parents and we surely get to decide what you'll have for breakfast, lunch and dinner" 

Peter matched Steve's tone "Fine! But I'll get to decide if I want to eat that shit of yours or not"

Silence

Peter waited for them to explode. This had to get them mad. They will now yell at him and soon realize they made a big mistake by adopting him. He crossed his arms and leaned back, clearly enjoying his victory "I want sandwich" 

Little did Peter know, both men had clasped their hands tightly underneath the table, trying hard not loose their temper. They knew Peter was pushing their buttons and it was working up to an extent. It wasn't going to be easy for them too, after all this was the first time parenting a child. Steve closed his eyes and inhaled "Ok fine. You want a sandwich right?" 

Peter nodded

"I can make sandwich for you but you see we have a slight problem. The bread is all over as we toasted all the slices and the bakery is like forty five minutes from here so I'm guessing it would take another hour before you get to eat"

Peter's eyes widened

Tony tried not to smile as he understood his husband's strategy "Steve you forgot to add the time we'll need to go get the bread..I mean the traffic in New York is worse at this hour"

Peter frowned

"I also need atleast half an hour extra to prepare your sandwich. In short you'll get to eat in two hours from now" Steve finished proudly 

Peter's stomach grumbled. Two hours? 

Ofcourse Tony heard the soft rumble and had to control his smile "But that's okay Steve. Peter is not that hungry right now. I'll go get the bread while you start with the preparations"

Peter growled and grabbed the plate infont of him. He gobbled one bite after another, not bothering to look at the two men who were now smiling. This did not go according to his plan. The boy then dragged the chair rather too loudly and stormed back to his room. He made sure to slam the door as hard as he could so the two adults could hear him.

Tony shook his head "Teenagers" he then smiled at Steve "That was smart of you to think at the last second" 

"Told you. We are in this together. I'm sure one day Peter will realize we are for real" 

"Please never leave me" 

Steve chuckled "Never babe" 

Peter was mad. He was so mad that his plan didn't work. He will have to think again and come up with something else... something big. 

The door opened and Tony peeked in "Peter I'm going to college and Papa will soon leave for station. Do you need anything" 

"How about you fucking let me go?" 

"So nothing huh? Good. By the way I've kept few snacks on the table and there are few movies on the rack near TV if you want to watch. I'll be back by six. See you kid" Tony smiled and closed the door. 

"Freaking unbelievable!" Peter kicked the side of his bed and groaned hoping on one leg "Aww Aww Aww!" 

Wait a minute 

"They will be gone! No one is there in the house. This is perfect!" Peter tried to jump with happiness but then yelped clutching his foot "Aww!" 

"Thanks for picking me up" Tony got off the car when Steve parked at the front door. To be honest he was eagerly waiting to get back home and check on Peter. It was weird that he missed the kid when he was at college.

"My shift got over so thought I'd give you a ride back home" explained Steve turning off the engine. Together they climbed the porch and Tony asked "What do you think our mini Godzilla would be do..?" he paused closing his ears and so did Steve "What the hell is that!?" 

A loud thundering music was booming from inside. The stereo must be on full volume because they couldn't even hear their own voices. Tony banged the door but got no response. Steve tried the bell but got no response. They tried together but still Peter didn't open the door. Getting frustrated, Steve went at the back and climbed inside through a small window, followed by Tony

Steve was shocked to see Peter on the couch causally reading one of Tony's science books, wearing headphones as his head moved up and down to the music "Peter!" he yelled to get his attention while shutting his ears with both hands 

Tony was sure his ears were bleeding due to the loud blaring sound and he could feel his heart thumping along with the music "Peter turn off the stereo!" 

"He can't hear us!" Steve shouted

"What?" 

"He can't hear hear us!" 

"I can't hear you!" 

"He..." Steve grunted and went to turn off the music. He momentarily felt disoriented when the hall filled with sudden silence 

"Oh hey guys. How was your day?" Peter asked as he flipped another page

Tony rubbed his racing heart. He feared one day the kid will surely give him a heart attack "What the hell were you doing?" 

Peter held his book high "Reading?" 

"What's with the loud music?" asked Steve 

"Last time I checked it wasn't a fucking crime to hear music" Peter went back to reading

"Guess what? Even our neighbours got the privilege of hearing your music" 

"Whatever" Peter waited. He knew they were angry. He could see it in their eyes. 

Steve looked at Tony with an expression that read 'Handle-him' and received a nod. Tony clapped his hands "Great! Actually I love loud music. I missed how these beats get into my nerves... it's awesome feeling" 

Peter stared at Tony looking shock

Nailed it! Steve grinned, getting on board with his husband's plan "Absolutely Tony. Could you please turn on the music again so we all could enjoy" 

"Ofcourse babe" Tony played the music. It was loud. Too loud and both men were cringing at the thundering noise but forced themselves to move their legs as they danced "C'mon kid. Join us! This is good!" Steve shouted 

Peter slammed the book shut and got up from the couch. He clicked the off button and stormed pass Tony towards his room. 

Steve slumped into Tony's arms and sighed "I think I'm gone deaf"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was glad they went through the dinner without any hazards. Peter ate quietly without any making any fuss. They tried to talk to him but everytime he answered in either yes or no and even ignored few of their questions. When it was bedtime, the boy again locked himself in his room but not before slamming the door loud enough to rattle the hinges

"Well, we're still alive at the end of the day" Tony laid on the bed feeling extremely exhausted. In his eyes it was a successful day since Peter was still under their roof. He looked up to see where Steve was when he got no answer from him and saw his husband staring at their cupboard "Steve? What happened?" 

"Take a look Tony" 

Tony got up and stood next to Steve. His gasped when he saw all their clothes were either cut in half and or torn in different places "What the fuck!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this story. Thank you to all my readers who are reading. Your comments and kudos motivate me to write more 😘😘
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony pushed the door open to Peter's room, sliding enough to see boy was still sleeping, soft snores echoing in the room. The teen was buried under the bundle of covers with only his face peeking out and that too was half covered with his curls making him look like a three year old baby. Tony smiled fondly taking in the soft and relaxed features of his son

"Is he awake?" Steve spoke from behind and that's when Tony realized he wasn't standing alone "Oh sorry. Mini Godzilla looks so cute in his sleep. I can look at him forever" 

Steve titled his head from side to side "Quit hogging our boy and let me take a look" he pushed his husband aside and walked in "Awe...he does look like little time bomb that is about to explode"

"Babe" Tony scolded, smacking his arm lightly 

"I'm serious. How much do you think they will charge if we child-proof this house" Steve said in serious tone but Tony barked a laugh "Stop it Steve" 

"Can you blame me after his spectacular art work on our clothes" 

Tony rolled his eyes and kissed on Steve's jaw "You do look sexy in half pants and half shirts" he whispered huskily and his husband chuckled "Don't try to butter me with your sweet words. You know it has to be done" 

"Do we have to?" Tony made a sad face "Peter is just a child and..." 

"A child who needs to be disciplined. You know it's for his own good" 

Tony sighed "You're right. C'mon do the honors of waking our boy" 

Steve sat down next to Peter and shook his shoulder "Peter. Hey wake up" 

Peter didn't move an inch

"Peter it's morning. You need to wake up" Steve shook the boy's shoulder harder and this time Peter shooed it away and snuggled into the covers

Steve huffed out a breath 

Tony snickered softly "Might wanna try again" 

"Peter! Hey wake up kid" Steve raised his voice and jerked backwards when Peter growled in his sleep "Urrrggh!" 

Tony laughed "I don't think he got your message" 

"Now I know why you call him mini Godzilla" muttered Steve and pulled the covers in one go. Peter snapped his eyes open "What the fuck? Let me sleep" 

Steve easily hauled the boy up by his arms. He smiled looking at Peter's still sleepy face with his hair sticking out in all directions "Sleeping time is over. Get ready. We have something very important to discuss with you" 

Peter glared "No. I'm going back to sleep and..." 

"Steve, you forgot to remind our son what will happen if breakfast time is over?" Tony interrupted Peter but kept his eyes glued on Steve who sighed dramatically "Well if someone misses breakfast time, they obviously go hungry till lunch is served" 

All the sleep from Peter's eyes disappeared

"So kid it's totally up to you whether to join us or go hungry till noon" Tony snaked his arm around Steve's hand and walked away. Peter mumbled something under his breath and threw a pillow at the door.

As soon as the door closed, Tony and Steve gave each other a high-five "Here comes the difficult part" 

"Let's do this Tony Stark Rogers" 

"After you Steve Stark Rogers" 

Peter looked back and forth between the two men as they ate breakfast in not so comfortable silence. He grabbed two more slices of toast and started munching. The silence was deafening but he kinda expected it. Maybe they were genuinely upset about yesterday. Good, thought the boy and dropped the fork with a loud clink noise "Are you gonna tell what important thing you wanted to talk about or should I go back to sleep?"

Tony nodded, chewing his last bite while Steve picked up the dishes "Couch" he said expecting the boy to follow 

Peter rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with a bounce "So when am I leaving?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows "Who said anything about leaving?" 

Peter stared with confused expression

Steve came back from the kitchen and sat down next to Tony holding a paper "Since you're so eager to be a part of our family we decided to set around few rules for you" 

Peter's eyes widened. Rules? They weren't going to kick him out of their house? What the actual fuck?

"Rule 1 : From now on you'll call us.. I mean Tony as Dad or Daddy and me, Papa or Pops whatever you prefer"

Peter opened his mouth to protest "I'm not fuc..."

Tony raised his finger "Rule 2 : If you ever curse again, you'll have put 20 dollars in swear jar"

Peter snapped his mouth shut

Steve continued "Rule 3 : Any damage done to our property will be paid by your allowance and yes you'll be getting allowance since we are good parents" he smiled broadly 

Peter clenched his jaw "I won't listen to you. This is all bullshit" 

"And that's how 20 dollars goes to the opening ceremony of your swear jar" 

"You..." 

"Dad" Tony reminded sharply "Keep your mouth running and you'll end up with all your allowance in the swear jar" 

Peter swallowed hard

"Rule 4 : You'll be going back to school. The one you use to go..umm...Midtown High School of Science and Technology" 

Peter forgot to blink 

"Rule 5 : I need your everyday school work complete and that means no bunking classes" 

Steve clicked his fingers to bring back Peter's attention on him "Rule 6 : Just because you're allowed to step out of this house, it doesn't mean you can roam around anywhere you want. I don't want you to even think about your past street life. No meeting bad guys. Am I clear?" 

Steve's stern look made Peter shiver with fear 

"Rule 7 : You'll return straight home after school. If you ever need to go out, you either inform me or Tony" 

"Bed time's nine" 

Peter pouted "I'm not ten anymore" 

Tony scoffed at the comment "Your yesterday's attitude tells a different story" 

Peter lowered his eyes. He knew yesterday he did cross the line but still they weren't upset like he expected. He really didn't know what to think of the situation. Why did suddenly everything seem so perfect in his life. Did Tony and Steve really want him? But what would happen when they knew the truth about his past. His fingernails dugged into his palms as he took a shuddering breath. Maybe he could break the rules and...

Steve spoke as if reading Peter's mind "Rule 8 : If you ever break or even think of breaking any of the above rules, then I'll personally see that you spend next five years in juvie"

Peter's shoulders hunched "Anything else.." he gritted his teeth as he continued "...Pops" 

Steve felt a jolt inside his heart. A pleasant jolt. Even though it was a forced, this was the first time Peter called him Pops and he definitely wanted to hear million times more. He couldn't even express how happy he was feeling right now. Tony was right. This was what they were missing for years, this happiness that was due on them for so long. If he was flying in sky nine, what would happen to Tony when Peter starts calling him Dad "Umm... no I think that's it. Tony do you have anything to say?" 

Tony nodded and went to sit next to Peter. He took his hand in his and spoke in gentle voice "Peter these rules are for your own good and protection. We are not trying to rule your life or be some kind of control freak parents. We are here for you kid. You can talk to us about anything at anytime, even if it's middle of the night"

Peter blinked rapidly to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Nobody had ever been this good to him in his entire life and now he didn't know how to handle it. He flicked his eyes on Steve who also had a small but genuine smile on his face "Your Dad is right. I know your past experiences doesn't protray a good picture of perfect family but give us a chance Peter. We promise you won't regret it"

Tony squeezed the boy's hand "Do you want to say anything?" 

Peter's throat bobbled painfully and he was shaking lightly which didn't go unnoticed by Tony "Hey.. it's okay. Take your time" 

Tony and Steve waited patiently for ten minutes, both watching, as Peter struggled to express himself. It pained to see how the boy would part his lips to speak only to pinch them close the next second

"It's okay if you're not ready today" Tony assured and got up "Let's start with something small huh. Get ready Peter. We're going to your school" 

Peter immediately stood up and was out of their sights within seconds. Tony leaned in to hear carefully and then smiled broadly "Wow" 

"What?" 

"He didn't bang the door this time" 

Steve chuckled "That can surely be counted as progress" 

"I think we all will be okay" 

"Yeah. I think so too" 

Peter slid down, back resting on the closed door as he drew his knees close to his chest. He was breathing too fast and his heart was pounding in his chest. Why couldn't he stay mad at them. Why did he so badly wanted to find comfort and love in them. Why did his heart wanted to put trust in his parents. The boy shuddered at the thought. 

When did Steve and Tony became his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter guys!! Hope you all like it. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter fidgeted with his hands while legs bounched nervously as he waited outside the Dean's office. Tony and Steve were inside for almost half an hour now and it was making him extremely nervous. He looked around the familiar walls and smiled softly. He really missed coming to school and hoped the Dean would take him back. Even though he didn't want to admit it loud, out of all the rules that were imposed on him, going back to school was the best. The door opened and he jumped up a little "Peter come in please" said Steve 

Peter followed Steve in the office avoiding Dean's eyes and saw Tony give a small smile at him which slightly relaxed his nerves "There's some good news Peter" 

The boy waited for Tony to continue but it was Dean's voice that tore his attention "Your parents say that you want to come back to school" 

When Peter didn't reply, Steve placed a small hand on his back, nudging him to speak "Mr Fredricks is asking you something kid" 

"Yeah...umm..I want to" Peter chewed on his lower lip, admittimg in small voice

"You are a good kid Peter. I have seen you progress in last six months and was quite upset when you suddenly stopped coming. I also called your father... Mr Willow, but he said you no longer live with them" 

Peter tried to keep the tears at bay but still a lone tear stubbornly fell from his eye. Tony got up from his chair and went to stand next to him, wrapping an arm around his slender body, silently providing comfort. He then looked at Fredricks "I don't think it will do any good discussing about his past. We are Peter's parents now and we would highly appreciate if he could continue" 

"Ofcourse Mr Stark but Peter has missed one month course. He'll have to work hard inorder to catch up with the others" 

Steve had a gentle proud smile "Don't worry. I'm sure Peter can do that" 

"Okay then" Fredricks smiled "What better to start from today. Do you have the key to your locker?" 

"No.. I left it at the place where.. before...I.." Peter lowered his eyes and Tony felt really bad for his son.

"It's okay Peter. Mr Shepherd has an extra set of keys. Go meet him and get your books from the locker. You may then go to your class. I've to discuss something with your parents" 

Peter nodded and walked out. He wanted to say Thank you to Steve and Tony but words stuck back in his throat. He inhaled sharply and went in search for Mr Shepherd. 

LATER

"It's so good to see you back Peter" Ned hugged Peter as soon as the period was over. They had become best friends in last six months and Ned was also the only one who knew about Peter's past "I missed you dude" 

Peter smiled pulling back "Yeah I missed you two" 

"Where were you Peter. I called you so many times but your... they never let me talk to you" 

Peter's voice became heavy. It felt so good to talk to someone who would understand him "I ran away from them" 

"Again? What happened?" Ned was confused "Wait.. if you ran away then how come you're here. Are they still sponsoring your school fees?" 

"No.. umm.. it's a long story. I live with Steve and Tony now" 

"Who?" 

"My... my new... my pa.." Peter couldn't bring himself to say parents because he didn't know how long they were going to last in his life. Ned placed a hand on his shoulder "I get it. Hey atleast you're back" 

"Look who's back! Penis Parker!" 

Peter closed his eyes, heart sinking further into his chest. How could he forget about his bully, Flash Thompson. He turned around and mustered up a smile "Hey Flash. I would say it's good to see you but it's fucking not" 

Flash glared but then smirked "Where were you Parker for last one month? Rotting in jail or did Daddy lock you in his closet?" he taunted with a mockery laugh

"Shut the fuck up!" 

"Or what huh? You'll punch me? Oooh I'm scared" Flash snickered 

"Leave him alone Flash" said Ned 

Flash rolled his eyes "What happened Parker? Need a bodyguard to protect you. Can't handle your own fights?" 

"Let's go Peter" Ned started pulling Peter by his arm but Flash grabbed Peter's collar and without warning drove a punch to his right eye "This is for not helping me in chemistry test" 

Not expecting the sudden attack, Peter stumbled and fell on his back, hand flying to his eye. Flash was a big guy and his hand was even stronger so his punch made him see stars even with his eyes closed. This was not how he wanted to start his first day at school. 

EVENING

"Should we go out and look for him?" Tony asked as he looked through the window once again. He had come back from his college earlier so he could be at home before Peter returned from school. He was preparing evening snacks for his son when Steve showed up with the exact same reason, wanting to be there for Peter after his first day at school 

"It's barely five Tony. Give him some time before you panic" Steve teased, loving how protective his husband was getting over the boy 

Tony made a face "I'm not picnicking. I'm just.... worried" 

"It takes fifteen minutes from his school to our home so I say "worry" after it's 5.15" 

"Fine. I hate when you're right" 

Steve chuckled and went back to reading his paper. As he predicted, there was a knock at the front door at 5.17. Tony perked up and rushed to open the door "Hey kid how was your da...Oh my God" he gasped on seeing Peter's now black swollen eye "What happened?" 

Peter pushed pass Tony and walked inside "It's nothing" 

"Nothing?" Tony frowned and followed Peter towards the living room "Steve will you look at this?" 

"Don't make a big deal out of it" said Peter but it was too late as Steve shot up from the couch looking shocked "What happened to your eye?" 

"I fell" 

Steve raised his eyebrows at the blunt lie "Where exactly did you fall...on someone's fist?" 

Peter pressed his lips "Leave me the fuck alone! I'm doing everything as per your rules. What else do you want me to do?" 

Tony grabbed Peter's arm and turned him around so they were face to face "We want you to tell us the truth Peter. Who did this to you kid. Please don't tell me you got into fight on your first day at school" 

Peter clenched his fists. Ofcourse they would assume it was his fault. It was always his fault. Steve and Tony were just like the others. No one ever cared to know what he was going through, that for once he wasn't at fault. There was no point in correcting them. Nobody believed him before so why would they

Tony let out a frustrated sigh "Peter we are doing our best to help you... to get you settle in our family but if you keep hiding things and picking up fights.."

"Tony wait!" Steve stopped his husband and went to stand infront of Peter. Being a cop for more than fifteen years, he could easily differentiate between a culprit and a victim. And seeing Peter's red rimmed eyes and shaking body, he knew his son was not the culprit but a victim "It's not his fault. He didn't do it on purpose"

Peter snapped his head up and looked at Steve with wide eyes. This was the first time ever someone had ever taken his side and something shook inside him. Steve cupped Peter's face and gave a small sad smile "It's not your fault" 

Peter's lower lip quivered like a small child. He wanted to say something witty but he couldn't. There was so much softness in Steve's voice that broke the dam behind his eyes. Tears streamed down his eyes and Steve didn't hesitate to take him into his arms "Sshhh it's okay kid. It's gonna be alright"

Peter cried for another five minutes before he pulled back, eyes red and puffy. Steve brushed off the tears with his thumb and made him sit on the couch. The boy had closed his eyes so he flinched when suddenly something cold touched his eye. He looked up to see Tony was holding a ice pack "This will help with the swelling" 

Peter lowered his eyes and began speaking before he could stop himself "Flash always bullies me..Mr Willow...he never believed me...he said it was my fault... I swear it's not.. I never start the fights.. you can ask Ned.. I swear.." 

"Hey hey we know that now kid" Steve took Peter's hand in his and smiled "We believe you Peter" he looked at Tony who also nodded "I'm sorry for yelling at you before. I should've given you a chance to speak" 

Peter sniffed quietly 

"Mr Willow was your..." 

Peter met Steve's eyes and nodded "He adopted me a year back.. and everything was fine but then he came to know about my street works... and was very angry with me.. he then.. he" 

Tony noticed how Peter had started trembling and he sat down next to him "What happened?" 

Peter shook his head, fresh tears surfacing his eyes

"Did he hit you?" Steve asked and his fear confirmed when Peter gave a small shaky nod "Oh God. Kid I'm so sorry" he engulfed the boy in a big hug and soon Tony joined in from other side. Peter sobbed into protective arms of his parents. This was the first time he ever felt safe. Steve shared a smile with Tony. Peter finally talked to them, even if it was only one page of his entire book. Still they considered it as a victory. Atleast the boy now trusted them enough to share his feelings. 

"Not to break our sweet moment but Peter you owe a twenty to swear jar" Tony spoke from behind and for first time in months Peter laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Another chapter for my lovely readers. Thank you so much guys!! Your comments and kudos highly appreciated. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Can you smell that?" 

Steve looked alarmingly at his husband, hands freezing over his belt buckle. Last night had been incredibly lovely for the two men. After Peter had calmed down, they had nice comfortable family dinner where the boy didn't once speak rudely or slam his fork or spoon, which he usually did since he moved in. Above all Peter even helped Tony washing dishes. Though he didn't talk much to them but like they say 'Actions speak louder than words' 

Currently the two men were getting ready for the day when Tony sniffed and asked if Steve could smell something

Steve concentrated on the smell and his stomach actually grumbled at delicious aroma spreading around the house "What's going on?"

Tony inhaled again "This is the best way to start a day. Did you put something on the stove for breakfast?" 

"No. I'm here with you all morning" Steve buckled his belt while Tony gave a deep thought and then both looked at each other with wide eyes 

"Peter!" 

Peter finished setting up the plates on the table and went to grab the bowl. He had gotten up early so he could prepare something special for his... parents? The boy silently smiled at the words. This was the first time the word ever fitted perfectly his life. They were not like all the others he's been with. They weren't selfish or violent and even believed in him. His decision to annoy them until they threw him out of lives was so wrong

"Peter" 

"Shit!" Peter exclaimed, nearly dropping the dishes as he was lost in his thoughts. He turned around to face Steve and Tony "That won't be counted as swear. You scared me. I'm not putting any money in the swear jar" 

Tony stifled a laugh. His swear jar idea was at it's success peak. The boy barely sweared and even if he did, there was definite regret in the next second. Not wanting to give away his victory, the man continued with a sharp look "Since the house is literally bouncing with your delicious flavor, I think I can go easy on you for once" 

Peter rolled his eyes but was surprised when Tony came forward and took his face in both hands "Hmm...your eye looks better than before. Don't forget to put that ointment I gave you"

A small nod in reply was all Peter could give, feeling immensely touched by Tony's care

Steve looked at the full table and smiled impressively "Did you make all this?" 

Peter ran a hand at the back of his head "Umm... yeah.. I was up early.. so I thought...." he watched as Steve and Tony both took a bite from neatly wrapped burrito on the plate 

Tony hummed at the taste that exploded in his mouth "This is so good Pete" 

Peter froze. Pete? Where did that come from? No one had ever called him 'Pete' before. Why did it feel so right, like the word itself meant Tony's way of showing his love. 

Steve licked his fingers "My God... this is actually fucking awesome"

Silence

Peter crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and looked at Tony who threw a glare at his husband "For real Steve?"

"What?" Steve asked innocently but then clamped a hand on his mouth "Sowwrry" 

"I guess this swear jar of yours shouldn't only be personally dedicated to me huh. See now even Pops said..." Peter paused, cheeks flaring up in red. Steve couldn't stop smiling and Tony grinned happily. He saw the boy turn around and made himself busy in cleaning the platform

Steve cleared his throat, not wanting to make a nig deal out of it even though his heart was swelling with happiness "Fine. I'll pay twenty. Atleast It's worth it. These burritos are way better than Tony tried it once and burned half of the kitchen"

"That was one time Steve" Tony glared taking a big bite and Peter giggled. It felt so good to be around them. He kept staring at the two men as they bickered who will get the last piece and felt warmth filling his heart. Was this what it meant to have a happy family?

"C'mon Pete you gotta eat this before Steve gobbles the whole plat..." Tony paused "What happened kid?" 

Peter shook his head, blinking back his happy tears "No one has ever called me that before" 

"What... like Pete?" 

Peter nodded

Tony smiled and went to hug the boy who stiffened at first but then relaxed in the warm embrace. He felt a hand at the back of his head, gently combing his black strands "You'll always be Pete to us. Our son...our family... our Pete" 

AT SCHOOL

"....and now I'm living with them and it's kinda nice you know... They are good... like really good"

Peter explained Ned everything during his break as the two friends sat in the canteen. He admitted to his best friend with a small smile how much he liked his new family. There was a time when he use to only complain about his life but now things had changed.

Ned smiled, feeling happy for his friend "It's so good to see you smile. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I'm glad they hit you with their car" 

Peter laughed "Me too" 

"I'm hungry. Wanna eat before we start our next class?" 

Peter nodded, getting up from his chair "I'll go get something for us"

"Bring me two extra chesse sandwiches and a Pepsi" 

Peter showed a thumps up and ordered their food. He was heading back to the his table, holding a tray, when out of nowhere a leg shot infront of his leg and he tripped. Peter fell on the floor, spilling everything around and some on his clothes. He turned on his back and saw Flash hovering over him with a big smile "That's your place Peter Parker Willow...on the floor. Oh wait.. it's something new this time ..what's your new name again? Oh yeah Peter Parker Stark Rogers" 

Peter glared at Flash. Ned jumped from his chair to help him but was stopped by Flash's friends

"How many Daddy's you planning on changing huh?" Flash taunted and laughed along with his friends "Maybe after a month it's gonna Peter Parker Desmond? Or Peter Parker Meathead? Accept your poor fate. Everyone will leave you because no one likes a loser like you" 

Peter's eyes stung with hot tears. He was use to Flash's harsh words but still it affected him everytime. He heard laughters around him as he slowly picked himself up from the floor, wiping off his clothes "I expected this trash from you because that's what who you are, nothing but trash" 

"You..." Flash raised his fist to hit Peter but a loud voice made him freeze in mid air

"STOP!" 

Peter turned his head and gasped when he saw the voice belonged to none other than Tony who was standing not a couple of feet away with Dean.What the hell was he doing here?

"Did you see and hear that Mr Rodericks?" Tony stared at Flash with such intensity that Peter thought he was make him disappear in the sheer power of his glare "I told you he is bullying my son" 

Dean nodded looking at Flash with unhappy expression "I'm very disappointed in you Thompson. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my school. You're suspended for two weeks. Go home and ask your parents to meet me tomorrow" 

Flash's eyes widened "No please Sir... don't call my parents. They will kill me" 

"You should've thought about it before you misbehaved with Peter" 

Tony leaned into whisper "I think my son deserves an apology" 

"That's right. Flash apologize to Peter right now" 

Peter stood stunned with wide eyes as Flash turned towards him and apologized "I'm sorry Peter. I'm really sorry" 

Peter blinked. Flash fucking Thompson just apologized to him infront of whole school?

"Please forgive me" 

"Yeah...okay.. I guess" 

"Now collect your bag and go home. I need your parent's presence here tomorrow morning" said Rodericks and Flash left, hanging his head down. Tony then walked towards Peter "Are you okay?"

Peter nodded

"Good. I'll head back to my college then. See you in the evening" Tony brushed the cheese off Peter's hoodie and winked "Take care Pete"

Tony had barely taken four steps when the conversation behind him reached his ears 

"Dude who is that guy?" Ned asked grabbing Peter's arm who now had a broad smile on his face "He's my...Dad" 

Tony froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter on this story. Thank you so much for reading guys.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony froze

"Your Dad is cool Peter"

"Yeah he's really cool"

Tony didn't have to turn around and see that Peter was smiling. He could sense it in his soft voice. Suddenly his heart was hammering in his chest, threatening to jump out if he stayed any longer. Taking two steps at a time, the man rushed out of the school and got into his car

Steve was writing a report on a case when the door to his office was pushed open with a bang. He snapped his head up and was shocked to see his husband step in "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Steve.. I .. he... oh my God... I don't know how to begin with.." Tony's voice was shaky, eyes glistening with tears. Steve got up from his chair and went across the table. Standing infront of his husband, he looked at him worriedly "What happened? Are you alright?"

Tears rolled down from Tony's eyes and he hugged Steve with all his strength who was still confused "You're scaring me Tony. Why are you crying babe"

Tony shook his head, a watery laugh slipping out "Do you want to know what my mini Godzilla did today?"

"Peter? What did he do?"

"He called me Dad"

Steve's eyes went wide as a big smiled formed on his face. He was waiting for Peter to call Tony "Dad" and by seeing his reaction, he could tell Tony was beyond happy "What? How did that happen?"

Tony nodded "I went to his school and caught the boy who bullies him. He's suspended for two weeks and also apologized to our son. Then I was leaving okay.. and this other boy came and asked Pete who was I and guess what he said" he asked with a huge grin

Steve smiled "Why don't you tell me"

"He said I'm his Dad! Steve he called me Dad! I'm a Dad now. A father. I've a son!" Tony's shouted feeling extremely happy. Steve chuckled and gave another hug "Congratulations you're a father now"

Tony laughed pulling back and then blushed lightly "Peter thinks I'm cool too"

"Hey he never said that to me before. I'm a cool father too" Steve pouted and Tony couldn't stop grinning. He decided to tease his husband "Maybe If you would stop being so strict, Pete might think you're cool too"

"That's mean" Steve crossed his arms, still pouting. Tony laughed and gave a kiss on his cheeks "I'm kidding babe. Oh God.. I'm so happy right now"

"How about we go for dinner tonight. All three of us?"

"That's a brilliant idea. Pete's gonna love it"

"See now who's the cool guy"

"It's always gonna be me" Tony smirked leaving a grumpy Steve behind. Peter's words were still looping in his mind when he closed the door to his car. Dad. Peter called him Dad. He was a father now, something he wanted for so many years. Tears welled up in his eyes and he pressed his palms as he sobbed. Was this how he was suppose to feel on stepping into parenthood. No words were needed to describe his happiness. The man just sat in his car for few more minutes until his racing heart calmed down.

FEW DAYS LATER

_"Don't make a sound kid"_

_Dirty..large...rough..._ _Hands on his waist.._

_"I'm going to have so much fun with you"_

_"Please stop!"_

"NO! STOP...I DON'T WANT... PLEASE STOP... IT HURTS!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs, eyes tightly shut as his body thrashed on the bed. Sweat poured down his face, wetting the covers beneath him as the boy felt himself trapped in his nightmare that gripped him for the night "LET ME GO!" 

Tony was sleeping peacefully when he heard a voice. At first the man thought he was dreaming but then he heard another scream and his eyes snapped open like a switch. He quickly got up and nudged his sleeping husband "Steve.. babe wake up. Steve" 

"Wh't ...Tony what happened?" Steve's voice was laced with sleep as he looked at Tony and saw him getting out of bed "It's Peter" 

Sensing something was wrong, all the sleep disappeared from Steve's eyes and he followed Tony towards Peter's room "What's going on?"

"I think he's having a nightmare" Tony stated and went to shook Peter's shoulders "Pete....wake up kid. You're dreaming Peter, wake up!" 

Peter jerked awake with impossibly wide eyes, sweat beading on his skin and a scream lodged in his throat. His heart hammered against his ribs and enough adrenalin was coursing through him that he shook as he sucked in deep, greedy gulps of air. 

Tony's heart clenched for his son and wanted to comfort him. Steve was hovering over the pair with concerned eyes and watched as Tony placed a hand on his arm which proved a big mistake "Pete.." 

Peter flinched violently as if burnt by the touch and scrambled away from Tony "No! Don't touch me!"

Tony recoiled his hand back and looked at Steve with panicked eyes "Don't touch him!" 

I didn't even touch him, thought Steve who was torn between the two, not knowing who was more panicking, his son or his husband. He decided to go with the more mature one "Tony calm down and move back a little" 

Just when Tony was about to move back, Peter who was still in clutches of his nightmare, grabbed a pen holder from the side table and threw it at Tony, thinking him as a threat but Steve used his fast reflex and pushed his husband out of the way only to get hit by the marble himself 

"Steve!" Tony shouted in pure shock. Now he was torn between his son and his husband, not knowing whom to comfort first

Peter whimpered closing his ears with his palms, all the while mumbling "No..no..please no...get away from me ...no.." 

"Pete it's just a dream..come back kid" said Tony but Peter shrank even further. He looked at Steve helplessly and saw his rubbing his head "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" Steve pressed his forehead already feeling a lump forming. Peter was awake but he still wasn't entirely out of his nightmare. Touching or comforting him was also not working. He needed to do something to bring his boy back. Suddenly an idea struck him "Tony go grab your book, the one Peter loves. Hurry!" 

Tony hesitated for few seconds before running out. He came back with a book and Steve nodded "Okay.. umm... start reading.. keep your low and gentle"

Tony swallowed down his tears and started reading first chapter "Units and Measurement. The law of physics is..." 

Steve carefully watched Peter as the boy was still trembling, tears flowing nonstop from his eyes. The sight itself was heartbreaking as he waited with baited breath for the kid to calm down. Tony kept on reading for another fifteen minutes before Peter finally lowered his hands from his death grip on his ears and lifted his head to see Steve and Tony's worried faces 

"It's okay. You're with us. You're safe here" said Steve with a small smile. Peter's breath hitched again, lower lips quivering as he spoke "I'm sorry" 

Tony hushed the boy, wanting to hold him in his arms "No no kid. Pete don't apologize. You did nothing wrong" 

Peter lowered his eyes "You can go back to sleep. I'm fine" 

Steve and Tony shared a look. Peter was far from fine. The nightmare was definitely intense, something which shouldn't be ignored. Steve placed a hand on Tony's back and motioned towards Peter. The man took tentative steps towards the boy "Umm.. do you want to tal..."

"No" 

Tony sighed. Nothing was easy when it came to the boy but he also understood opening up was going to be hard for Peter "Okay. I won't push you. How about a hug? Can I touch you?" 

It took another minute for Peter to give a small nod and Tony smiled. He wrapped his arms around the still slightly shaking boy making sure he wasn't squeezing him too tightly but at the same time he wanted him to know he was safe. Suddenly his shirt felt damp and he looked down to see Peter was silently sobbing into his chest "Oh baby... It's okay. You're okay now"

Steve's eyes shone with glassy tears. He watched Tony rock the boy back and forth as if he was a three year old baby. Slowly Peter's eyes drooped close and he fell asleep. Tony supported him from the back of his head and gently laid him down. He then covered him with a blanket, wiping off the tears with his thumb "How did you know reading his favorite book was going to calm him down?" 

"I didn't" replied Steve "Just prayed it would work" 

Tony looked worriedly at the sleeping boy "What kind of nightmare was he having that terrified him to this extent" 

"I think I know" 

"You do?" 

"Tony you're not going to like it but I think... no, I'm sure Peter was sexually abused" 

Tony's eyes widened "What!?" 

Steve hushed "Sshhh...you'll wake him up" 

"Outside now!" Tony hissed at his husband and Steve sighed. This was going to be long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter guys. Thank you so so soooo much for reading.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve watched the sight infront of him with heavy heart. They were in the hall for last ten minutes and Tony had been pacing since then. His fingers wriggled in and out every few seconds as tension and worry seeped through his body. He knew the man wanted to ask maybe like million questions but couldn't get his tongue to work. How could any father have a heart to ask if his child was molested or not. But he also knew Tony deserved to know the truth, atleast for Peter's sake "Tony... babe please sit down" 

Tony stopped to glare at his husband "Sit down? How can I sit down when you say my kid was...he was..." tears pricked in his eyes and he couldn't even bare finish the sentence "...our son was.." 

Steve got up and hugged Tony "I'm sorry Tony and I know it hurts but it's true. Peter was assaulted by one of the couples who adopted him before Willows" 

Tony pulled back with a frown "How can you be so sure? Maybe you're wrong. Maybe..."

"I wish I was wrong but I'm not" Steve's voice cracked "Remember how Mrs Hopkins told she had no idea why Peter ran away the third time. I think it's because he was forced into sexual activities" 

Tony wished he would have gone deaf before hearing this. His heart ached for the boy in an indescribable way

Steve sniffed quietly "He needs help Tony. The kid is still suffering internally and it's not a healthy sign" 

"We'll help him. We'll talk to him and if he doesn't want to then he can go to a therapists but we won't let him suffer alone" 

"Ofcourse babe but you need to calm down first. Pete needs us. We've to be strong for him"

Tony nodded still finding it hard to accept that someone out there had hurt his son. He wanted to rip the man's heart out who took his son's innocence away from him. Another thought crossed his mind and he clutched Steve's arm "What about our truth?" 

"What?" 

Fear leaked in Tony's voice as he whispered "Steve... you know what I'm talking about. The truth that will shatter all the trust Peter has in us" 

Steve's eyes hardened "No. I won't let that happen. I'll take care of it" 

"How? We have to talk to him before he finds out and thinks we betrayed him" 

"Tony one problem at a time please. Besides that secret is between us so Peter will never know. Let us handle this problem first and then when the right time comes, we'll tell him" 

"He's not going to like it" 

"I know but I'm sure he'll understand what we did was for his own good" 

Tony gave a reluctant nod. He hoped when they told Peter the truth, he will be able to forgive them. 

NEXT DAY

Peter pulled the Tshirt over his head and sighed. He had woken up few times in the night and was unable to go back to sleep. Now the teen was tired and didn't want to get out of his room. Mainly because he didn't want to face his parents. They will surely ask him about his nightmare and he didn't want them finding about his past, something which he had kept locked in his chest. And it would have stayed locked if it wasn't for his stupid nightmare.

Peter dumped one book after another, feeling mad at himself. He didn't know why but somehow it felt like it was his fault. Everything was going so perfectly between them. For once his life was normal. No beatings, no harsh or taunting words, no one forced him to... 

Peter bit his inner cheek so hard that it drew blood. It had been more than a year now since... but still he couldn't get the dirty feeling out of his mind. His hands shook as well as his body, eyes roaming around his room just to make sure he wasn't there anymore. He saw a picture of Tony and Steve, the one he loved the most and tears welled up in his eyes. They will be so disgusted by him if they found out about his past. 

Peter furiously wiped the tears and took a deep breath. No, he won't let his past ruin his present. Just act normal. If they ask, tell it was just a nightmare. Besides he already he figured out how to slove this problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Dad. Hey Pops" Peter jogged his way towards the kitchen and picked up a toast, taking a bit bite. Tony and Steve shared a look, both surprised by the boy's behavior. A part of Tony was happy to see his son's smile but he knew it was a mask.

Steve cleared his throat "Did you sleep well" 

"Ofcourse" 

Blunt lie. Why does the kid forgets that he was a cop and can read faces like mirrors. Dark circles that decorated under the boy's eyes definitely told a different story "It was quite a bad dream. Do you want to talk about it?" 

Tony carefully watched Peter's face who tried his best not to fall apart "I don't even remember it Pops"

Another lie

"Are you sure?"

Peter bit his lips. If he stayed longer, he wasn't sure if he would be able to hide his true feelings "I gotta go. Bye" 

Tony grabbed his arm "What? But you haven't even finished your breakfast" 

"I'm not hungry" 

Tony pulled Peter by his shoulders and guided him down on the chair "Sit" 

Peter was shaking now "What's going on?" 

"Pete you need to talk to us about your nightmare. We are here for you" 

Peter jumped from the chair and glared at Tony "I don't want to talk about it! Why are you both always so fucking noisy! It's was just some shitty dream and I'm fine now!" 

"Peter" Steve frowned "What's with all the anger? We are only trying to help you" 

"I don't need your fucking help!" Peter grabbed his bag and pulled out cash from his front pocket and slammed the money on the table making Tony flinch a little "There you go. My all allowance for the month but stay the fuck away from my personal life!" he finished, breaths coming too fast and rapid 

"Peter stop this.." Steve started but Peter hung his backpack and walked out of the house "I'm getting late for school" 

Steve huffed out a breath "That went well" 

"What are we going to do?" 

None of them had an answer.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

"Lock him up" Steve uncuffed the man and pushed him towards the bars "Couple of nights behind the bars and you'll forget to pickpocket again" he was about to get back to his desk when a voice stopped him

"Pops" 

Steve turned around and was shocked to see his son "Peter? What are you doing here?" 

"I... I'm.. I was...I.." Peter stuttered fidgeting with the hands in his pocket. Steve crossed the distance and started firing questions "What happened kid? Are you okay? Why are you here on your school hours? Did something happen at school? Pete talk to him. Are you hurt?"

Peter shook his head 

"Then why are you here and not in school?" 

"Pleasedon'taskmetoleave" Peter sounded so small and scared that made Steve worry "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry" 

Steve was slightly taken aback "Sorry? For what kid?" 

"This morning... I yelled at you and Dad. I'm sorry. Please don't ask me to leave. I promise I won't misbehave again. I swear. I..." Peter lowered his eyes waiting for Steve to yell at him but instead found him engulfed in his large arms "Hey ssshh.. It's okay. I'm not at all angry. We just wanted to help you with your nightmare problem. Everything is okay baby" 

Peter melted at the nickname. At first he really felt awkward hearing all the nicknames from Steve and Tony. And they called a lot, like mini Godzilla, Pete, kid, kiddo, sweetheart and lately the couple had shifted to "baby" He was eighteen years old and definitely not a baby but still his heart jumped with happiness every time they called him baby. He pulled back sniffing back his tears "Thanks but I'm fine now. You guys don't have to worry about that"

Steve wanted to argue on that but held himself back. They will have to find another way to convince the boy to open up to them "You really thought we were going to leave you just because you yelled?" 

Peter chewed his lip

"If parents started throwing out kids everytime they yell or misbehave then more than half of the New York childrens would be on streets right now"

Peter shrugged and then looked at Steve "Could you say to Dad that I'm sorry"

Steve eyed Peter "Why don't you say to him. Wait a minute... are you scared of him?" 

"I don't know... maybe? I mean I did yell at him more than I did at you" 

Steve chuckled. Here I thought, I was the strict one "There's everything Tony can do but he cannot remain mad at you for more than ten minutes" 

Peter smiled, feeling the weight on his shoulders had finally lifted off

"C'mon now head back to school. No more bunking classes. We'll talk in the evening" 

Peter nodded "Pops" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you"

EVENING

"I'm mad Peter and very upset with you" Tony crossed his arms, eyes narrowed and posture tense. Opposite to him stood Peter who had his head hung down while Steve was next to him, arms wrapped around his slightly shaking form "Tony he already apologized. Let it go now" 

Tony glared "You may have forgiven him Steve but mini Godzilla over here isn't going to get away this easily"

"I'm sorry" Peter said again 

"No! I won't forgive you unless you make three plates of burritos only for me" 

Peter's head shot up and he looked at Tony with wide eyes "What?" 

"Burritos Pete. And I'm not going to share it with anyone" Tony grinned raising his three fingers "Three plates. Am I clear?" 

Steve rolled his eyes while Peter crossed the distance and threw his arms around Tony's waist and buried his face on his chest "You're the best Dad" 

Tony chuckled returning the hug "And you're the best son" he wriggled his eyebrows playfully at Steve who pulled a tongue at him. He then mouthed 'tell him' gesturing at the boy in his arms but Steve shook his head. He frowned at the man wondering what would happen when Peter knew the truth. 

LATER 

"You know this looks really ridiculous right?" Peter felt like a five year old that was being tucked to bed by his Dad. Firstly Tony made him drink hot milk, opened all the windows to his room, he kept the table lamp on so it wouldn't look too dark and to top it all the man read his science book to help him sleep "I'm eighteen Dad, not five"

Tony hummed "I hear you but I want to make sure you sleep alright" he once again tucked the blankets around Peter "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes" Peter put up a big smile "Now go before Pops blames me for hogging you for the night"

Tony rolled his eyes "Goodnight Pete" he hesitated for a second but then leaned down and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead

Peter groaned feeling extremely embarrassed but also happy at the same time "Goodnight Dad" 

"Sweet dreams baby" Tony got up and left the room leaving Peter alone. The teen pushed the covers off him and blasted the room with lights "Don't worry Dad. I won't be getting any nightmares because I won't be sleeping at all" he grabbed a book from under his bed and started reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you so much for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Please drive faster! I need to get to my son as soon as possible" 

Tony didn't want to raise his voice at the cab driver but he couldn't help it. His stomach shifted uneasily matching along with the motion of the car. The hands that hugged himself were now pinching into his skin. He released his tight grip only to wonder what should he do with them. The man ended up clasping and unclasping with each other as if in constant need of touch and reassurance

Tony wanted to touch his son and make sure he was okay. 

Everything was going quite normal and in routine pattern. He was attending a class at his college when the clerk came and asked his presence at the front desk. On reaching Tony was informed there was a call from Peter's school and many thoughts started bombarding his mind. What he didn't expect was the teacher on the line to say...

"Peter had fainted while he was in gym class. He is currently resting in nurse's office. Could you come and collect him. It would be better if he rest's at home" 

That's how Tony found himself in the cab waiting anxiously to see his son. Peter looked fine when he left this morning so why did he faint. Was he not feeling well? Did he have a cold or fever? Pushing back his worry, the man hoped his son was alright. On reaching, he requested the driver to wait for him as he needed a ride back home. He took two step at a time and rushed towards Nurse's office "Peter!"

Peter slowly pushed himself up into sitting position and immediately felt guilty for giving trouble to his father. The man looked like he had a run at Olympics, breathing hard and body shaking "Dad I'm fine. I told Nurse Barrien not to call you but..." 

Tony crossed the distance and pulled Peter into his arms, hugging him tightly. He was so relieved to see him safe. Giving another tight squeeze, the man broke the hug "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine" Peter assured with a smile "I didn't faint. The teacher in my gym class is exaggerating" he hoped his father would believe him

"Your eyes were close and you were not responding for two minutes. I think that's what happens when you faint" 

Peter pressed his lips, annoyed with his tattle tale teacher

"I don't understand... what happened Pete? Are you not feeling well?" Tony's hand reach on Peter's forehead but didn't find it warm which only confused him more

"Can I talk to you outside Mr Stark" said the teacher and Tony followed him, before making sure Peter had lied down again. 

"What's going on?"

"I'm not a doctor but I've been dealing with kids my whole life. I think Peter is suffering from Insomnia" 

Brows narrowed together in deep frown on Tony's forehead "What?" 

"I've been noticing for last two days. Peter is barely able to concentrate in his class, his behavior is sluggish and he keeps yawning at all times. Is he having trouble sleeping at home because to me it looks like he hasn't slept in two days" 

"No.. I don't think so" 

"You need to talk to him then. Your son needs help Mr Stark. It would be better if you and your husband do something about it" 

Tony stood dumbfounded for few seconds. Peter hadn't slept in two days? After thinking deeply for few more seconds, realization hit him with full force. Two days back was the same night, Peter had the nightmare where he had cried himself to sleep. So for last two days the boy was feigning his sleep whenever he came to check on him

"Mr Stark. Did you hear what I just said?" 

Tony blinked "Yeah.. I did. Thank you for your concern. Can I take Peter back home?" 

"Yeah sure. Take care of him" 

Tony walked back inside with an aching heart. Now that it was brought to his attention, he could see the dark circles under his son's eyes. How pale and small he looked lying on the small couch "Peter let's go" 

Peter turned his head, looking at his father and slowly got up. His eyes were red and heavy, literally begging him to close them but he couldn't "Where are we going?" 

Tony didn't reply and turned to leave. Peter followed him picking up his bag. What the hell did his teacher say to him "Dad?" 

On their way back Peter tried to talk to Tony but the man didn't answer any of his questions. They reached home and Tony went straight to his room and locked the door "Dad.. what happened? Open the door. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause trouble.. Dad!"

Tears pricked in Peter's eyes as he felt really bad for hurting the man. He now realized his idea was the dumbest way to handle his nightmares. Tony surely knew this and was probably upset with him "Dad.. I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly and slid down on the floor with his back against the door

Peter waited for another three hours before the front door opened and he saw Steve step in. The boy sprang up and ran towards the man, throwing his arms around his waist as he hugged him tightly 

"Whoa" Steve was startled by unexpected hug from his son. He could feel him shaking and even crying. He raised his hands to comfort the trembling boy "Pete? What happened baby? Is everything alright?" he looked around for Tony "Is Dad home?"

Peter sniffed quietly "Dad's in his room. I messed...up Pops. It's all...all my fault" 

Steve pulled back with worried expression "Messed up? What happened?" 

Peter remained silent 

"Pete I'm asking you something. What happened?" 

Nothing

Steve stared at his son who refuse to say a word "Stay here" he said and went towards his room only to find it was locked "Tony? It's me Steve. Open the door" 

The door slowly clicked and Steve sighed in relief but was shocked to see Tony's red rimmed eyes and blotchy skin. It looked like he had been crying for hours "Tony what happened? Peter's crying outside...you're crying inside... what the hell is going on?" 

Tony slumped down on his bed with a heavy sigh. Fresh bout of tears emerged as he spoke in heavy voice "I was called at Peter's school today" 

"Peter's school? Why?" 

"He fainted during his gym class" 

"What!? Why didn't you call me?" 

"I'm sorry. It happened all so sudden that I forgot to call you" 

Steve nodded "Do we need to take him to a doctor? What did the teacher say?"

Tony looked up to meet Steve's eyes "Can you believe our son hasn't slept in last two days" 

Steve's frown only deepened "That's not possible. We use to check on him. He was..." 

"He was faking it, fooling us like we were some kind of idiots" Tony laughed bitterly "Maybe we are"

"I don't understand...why would he do that?" 

"Steve it was two days back. Do you remember that night" 

Steve scrunched his face, eyes widening the next second "The nightmare....he's not sleeping because he doesn't want to have a nightmare" 

"What would have happened if Pete had fainted outside the school...like during his walk back home...he could have gotten hit by a car or..or.. someone would have hurt him... what if he would be still lying on the ground while we were at work. Steve what if..." 

Steve quickly gathered Tony in his arms "Sshhh... nothing happened babe. Pets's okay. He's here with us" 

The hurt in Tony's heart extended to his voice as he pulled away "We are not good parents. Our kid was suffering in silence and we didnt even notice it"

"Don't say that Tony. You know we cannot force the kid to talk"

"Ofcourse I don't want to force him, especially after what he suffered.. I understand it's not easy"

"Then why the tears love?"

"What's bothering me the most is that our son would've gotten hurt Steve. I want to help him but I don't know what to do" Tony admitted feeling utterly helpless

"Tony..." 

"It's all our fault" 

NO!" 

Tony and Steve turned around to see Peter standing at the door, tears running down his face while his body shook. The boy ran towards Tony and wrapped his arms around his neck "Dad please don't say that. You did nothing wrong. Please don't ever say that. I will tell you everything... I promise not to hide anything but please don't say that it's your fault" 

Tony looked surprised for few seconds because he didn't know Peter was listening to them. He pulled the boy and brushed off his tears and made him sit in between him and Steve. He took the boy's trembling hand in his "I'm not forcing you to talk Pete neither am I upset with you. I was really worried for you baby. You seriously could've gotten hurt"

"I'm sorry" Peter mumbled softly lowering his eyes "I want to... tell you both.. what happened"

Steve placed a hand on the boy's back "It's okay if you don't want us to know but this needs to be done, especially for your own health. Maybe you would be more comfortable with a therapist"

"No" Peter shook his head, wiping his tears with his sleeve and looked at both men with nervous eyes "I want you both to know first"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Almost nearing the end of this story. Thank you for reading guys. On with next chapter. 
> 
> Warning for talks on past sexual assault but nothing too graphic. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Steve and Tony shared a worried look. It had to be really huge for Peter to talk to them about his past, especially when the matter was this sensitive. Even though it had been eight months since Peter had been a part of their lives, the couple didn't want the boy to feel uncomfortable or forced. Steve positioned himself so he was now facing his son "Are you sure Pete?" 

"Don't feel pressurize okay. We totally understand if you're not ready with us" Tony added, keeping his voice gentle. Peter's throat bubbled up and down, eyes blinking back the tears "I.. I want to.. it's just that... I'm scared" he admitted biting his lower lip 

"Scared?" 

Peter flicked his eyes on Tony and whispered "I... I don't want you to think I'm disgusting or... leave me" 

Tony's eyes softened even more. There was so much vulnerability in his son's voice that his heart ached for him "Baby whatever you say, nothing is going to change our mind" 

"Tony is right. You are and will always be our son" Steve gave a encouraging smile and saw Peter letting out a small sigh "Thank you" 

There was silence for another minute and neither Steve or Tony pushed Peter to talk. If he needed time, they were going to give him 

Peter's voice croaked as he began "My third home..." he hesitated because that house wasn't his home in any way. It was more like a prison where his worst nightmare had begun. Why couldn't he go back in time and change things "... the ones who adopted me. His name was Ryan Jones and wife was Lydia Jones. I lived with them for nine months. It was nice at first you know... they were very caring and took good care of me but then... but.." 

"We are here. You're okay" Steve assured 

Peter nodded taking a shuddering breath "One night... when Lydia was staying at her friend's house, Ryan came to my room. He was drunk which suprised me because he never did that before. He sat down next to me and started talking on random topics. Then suddenly out of nowhere he placed his hand on my thigh and...and..." his voice broke at the end

Tony's hand tightened around Peter's trembling shoulder "Sshhh take your time. Remember you're not there anymore" 

"His touch was making me very uncomfortable.. I told him to leave but he wouldn't listen and then he groped me. I yelled at him and tried to run away from the room but he...he pushed on the bed. I fought him...I swear I did.. but he was so strong. He punched me and before I could recover, his hands were reaching down my pants. I screamed for help but it was useless. He got what he came for" tears were openly dripping down from Peter's eyes, hands fisted in tight curve

Tony felt his own eyes filling with hot tears. He fought control over his emotions that wanted to strangle that man who hurt his boy. He noticed Seve wasn't looking any better. His husband was most probably planning to arrest Ryan first thing in the morning "I swear he'll pay baby. I'll make sure he spends rest of his life behind the bars" 

Peter's lower lip quivered as he spoke again "This continued for two weeks" 

"Oh my God" Tony whispered in shock. Two weeks enduring a rape? Why God? Why his son?

"One evening when Ryan was out, I tried to tell everything to Lydia" 

"What did she say?" asked Steve 

Peter pressed his lips, jaw clenching tightly to the point it hurt his mouth "She said... if I wasn't worth it, Ryan wouldn't have brought me in the first place and I had to be enjoying it if I waited for two weeks before coming to her" he sobbed finishing the sentence and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the boy into his embrace and hugged him "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you" 

Peter clutched the back of Tony's shirt and cried harder "I swear I didn't want it! I swear Dad.. I don't.. you have to believe me..I.." he gasped, overwhelmed by heavy memory that still felt fresh in his mind

Tony pulled back, alarmed as he ran a hand on Peter's chest. He could feel the racing heartbeats under his palm and it worried him "Hey hey kid.. breathe Peter.. you're okay" 

"I didn't...want..." 

"I know kiddo. We believe you"

"I'll go bring water" Steve got up and brought a glass of water "Drink this and let's take s break" 

Peter drank the water not caring if some of it dribbled down his chin 'I hate myself for being so weak. I should have stopped him" 

Tony cupped his son's face and spoke firmly "It's not your fault"

"You're not to be blamed here Peter" Steve said from behind and Peter turned to face him with tears still pouring "I fucking hate him so much" 

"I know you do bud. But you're not there now. It's over. He won't be able to hurt you anymore" 

Peter nodded taking a shuddering breath "I then decided to run away the next day. I couldn't sat this to June. I was so scared.. something froze inside him, stopping me from telling anyone what happened to me" 

"I understand. You were in shock and trauma. This kinda of reaction is expected" 

"Baby can I hold you again" Tony requested which sounded almost pleading to Steve. He knew his husband wanted to make sure their son was okay and provide him comfort

Peter didn't say anything and fell into Tony's arms, burying his face on his chest. Fresh tears streamed down his face and Tony let him cry "Get it all out baby. I'm here" 

It took fifteen minutes more for Peter to finally stop crying. When he pulled back, his face was red and blotchy with some snot rubbed on the cheeks. Steve grabbed a handkerchief and gently wiped his face "Are you okay?" 

Peter shook his head slightly "It still feels like..." 

"It will get better, I promise. You're not alone. We will be with you in every step of your life"

Tony thought of changing the topic because he didn't want Peter to think about it anymore and get upset again "Pete can I ask you something?" 

Peter nodded

"How did you get involved in the drug business. We know that you don't take them so why buy it?" 

Peter sniffed "I met a boy..two years older than me when I was with the Jones. He was our neighbor's son Fred. He sold drugs for money so I started buying from him with the allowance I use to get" 

"Why?" 

"I never took drugs but I reselled it for more money which I donated to other small orphanage organization who were unable to provide facilities to kids like me" Peter confessed quietly "Even with the money I get from you... I still donate a part of it. I know it's not enough but..." 

"Oh Peter" Steve pulled the boy into a tight hug "I'm so proud of you my son" 

Peter melted at the hug and closed his eyes, laying his head on Steve's shoulder 

"Our son" corrected Tony's voice and Peter smiled when he saw a small pout on his face "Are.. you.. are you both... I mean.." 

"What is it Pete?" 

"Are you both mad at me?" Peter lowered his eyes 

"Ofcourse not. Peter listen to me carefully" said Tony waiting until Peter was facing him again "I'm sorry that you had to face so many difficulties in your life. But despite all the obstacles, you have become a fierce and strong young man. You have a very good heart and no one can ever take that away from you. We are the world's luckiest parents because you are our son" he brushed his the new tears that had welled up in the boy's eyes

Peter let the words wash over him and he smiled "I've never told this to anyone but with you guys it's different. Still I was scared if you found out about my past, you'd be disgusted by me" 

Tony leaned to kiss on Peter's forehead "We love Peter. Don't ever think we would think otherwise" 

A watery laugh slipped from Peter's lips "I know that now Dad. I feel safe here and I don't ever want to leave" 

Steve's warm smile made Tony smile too as he ruffled Peter's hair "Don't worry kiddo. You're not going anywhere away from us for next twenty years" 

Peter raised his eyebrows "Twenty?" 

Tony shrugged "What? I have become a newly father and technically a father should get to live with his child for atleast twenty years before they move out" 

"But Dad.." 

Steve nodded "You're right Tony. We three will live together for next twenty years and when you start dating, I suppose we'll have set some ground rules for that too" 

"More rules?" Peter whined

"Yes. I've got it all figured out and it's not even that long, barely five pages" 

Peter's eyes widened "Five pages!" 

"Oh that's only Tony's rules. You'll get another six pages from me" Steve grinned

"Okay now I'm really regretting my decision. You guys cannot do that to me.. I mean who even..." Peter started but then paused when his two fathers fell into bits of laughter "You were messing with me" 

Tony was still laughing as he have a side hug to Peter "Relax and don't worry kid. We won't do anything that you are uncomfortable with" 

Peter rolled his eyes "Whatever" he bit his lips to stop himself from smiling 

Steve cleared his throat "Pete we need to talk to you about something" 

Tony instantly locked his gaze on his husband. Was he actually planning to tell Peter the truth now? But he didn't want to ruin their happy moment "Steve don't you think we should wait?" 

Peter narrowed his eyes 

"Tony he needs to know. I think this is the best time" 

"Need to know what?" asked Peter 

"Peter hasn't slept in two days" Tony pointed out "It surely can wait till morning" 

"Tony ."

"Dad what's going on? Pops?"

"Peter we.." 

"Steve stop it. Please! I said we can talk about it in the morning" Tony nearly hissed at Steve which made him shut his mouth. He then placed a hand on Peter's arm "Pete you're tired and you need rest" 

"No I'm fine. What is Pops trying to tell me" 

Tony sighed "Peter we can talk late.."

Bell 

"I'll get it" Steve got up and opened the door. There were three men at his doorstep, two men in police uniforms whom he recognized as his fellow officers and a third guy who stood in black suit "Officer Harold. What's going on?" 

The man in black suit showed papers to Steve "My name is Christian Spencer. I'm from Crisscross orphanage" 

That was Peter's orphanage, thought Steve as he looked at the papers "I thought the place was owned by June Hopkins"

"I'm sorry to say but she passed away two days back

Steve's eyes went wide "What?" 

"I own the place now" 

"Okay but what brings you here?" 

"This papers show that you and your husband haven't officially adopted Peter Parker and are keeping him against his will. We are here to take him back to orphanage"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here's next chapter. Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It took a full minute for Steve to let his mind absorb the man's words. Peter was not their son, atleast not officially. Yes, this was the real truth, he and Tony were hiding since last eight months. Suddenly the memory of the night became so fresh, as if it had happened yesterday. He clearly remembered how they were searching for Peter whole night and found him in the dark alley where he was assaulted. How he cried himself to sleep in Tony's arms. The same night where he and Tony made a decision 

FLASHBACK

"I need to talk to you" said Steve handing Tony a coffee mug. He made sure to keep his voice low so it wouldn't wake Peter "You know what will happen when he wakes up in the morning" 

Tony nodded letting out a sigh "Mini Godzilla will want to leave the second he opens his eyes" 

"He won't talk to us either" Steve glanced at the sleeping boy. His face was half buried in Tony's chest but still he could see the dry tears

"We cannot force him to talk" 

"What do you think we should do?" 

"I still want him Steve" Tony placed a protective hand over Peter's head, running through his curls. Steve smiled rubbing his knuckles on Peter's leg "Me too but the kid will never agree to live with us...atleast not willingly" 

"I'll surely have a heart attack if he goes missing again" Tony laughed but there was no humor in it "Please tell me there's a way to keep him with us" 

Steve pressed his lips "Actually there is" 

"What?" 

"What if we adopt Peter" 

"Steve I think that's the real problem over here" 

"What I'm saying is, when Peter wakes up in the morning, we say he's been adopted by us. A fake adoption" 

Tony's eyes widened a little "Fake adoption? You mean lie to him?" 

"Kinda....actually pretty much...yeah we lie to him" 

Tony did not like the idea of lying to Peter. Lies never did good to anyone "Why lie? We can ask him to be our son" 

"We already know how that went" 

Tony frowned "But.." 

"Look babe, try to understand. I don't like lying to him but real adoption procedure will take days and I don't want Peter to stay alone even for one day" Steve admitted his fear for the boy "Just at the thought of what happened tonight...I don't want him to get hurt again" 

"I understand. But...I don't know Steve. Are you sure it's going to work?" 

"Definitely. Besides when Peter is ready to become a part of our lives, when he sees we are his family, we will tell him the truth. I'm sure he'll understand" 

Tony sighed in defeat "Okay. If you say so. How will you manage to get the fake documents in one night" 

Steve grinned "Don't worry about that. I'll get it arranged" he got up and went out of the room to make few calls. Tony looked down at the boy smiling sadly "I hope you forgive us for lying to you kid" 

PRESENT

"Mr Rogers? Can we come in?" 

Steve blinked back to reality and with that his heart sunk into his chest. He didn't know how Peter was going to react if he found out they had lied to him. Their months of hardwork in gaining his trust was going to get washed away within seconds and he couldn't let that happen. He desperately looked at Spencer "Please can we talk outside? I'll explain everything to you" 

Spencer's eyes hardened as if challenging Steve not to obey him "I'm sorry but I need to make sure Peter is okay" 

"He is!" Steve assured rather too loudly "Harold tell him Peter is safe here and we're not keeping him against his will. You know everything about him, don't you" 

Harold pressed his lips "Sir you're senior to me and I don't need to remind you the law. Keeping a child without his consent is called kidnapping" 

"But..." 

"What's going on?" 

Steve cursed 

"Steve? What are cops doing here?" Tony walked into the hall followed by Peter and Steve quickly went to stand infront of his son "Peter remember whatever they tell you, don't believe them okay. We did it only because we were really worried about you" 

Peter frowned. He could literally feel all eyes on him and it was making him uncomfortable "Pops what are you talking about?" 

Spencer stepped inside the house boring his eyes on Peter "You're Peter Parker right?" 

Peter's lips pressed tightly as he corrected the man "It's Peter Stark Rogers" 

"That's what they told you to say?" 

"That's who I am" 

"And how long have you being staying here?" 

Tony was getting irritated at the man who was interrogating his son. And why wasn't Steve stopping him "Steve who is this guy" 

"Mrs Hopkins is dead" said Steve looking at Peter who gasped silently, eyes widening in shock "What?" 

"This man owns the orphanage now and he thinks we are keeping you against your will" 

"That's not true!" Peter shouted, scooting closer to Tony who wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He could feel his own heart racing to new levels "I'm sure there's some kind of mistake" 

Spencer glared at Tony "There is no mistake Mr Stark. Last time I checked, Peter was given to Willow family. After that no other legal documents have been submitted to the organization. Mr Willow has filed a complaint against you that says you have kidnapped his son" 

"This is ridiculous" muttered Steve

"You both are not his parents as you claim to be"

"You're wrong! They are my parents. I got adopted by them eight months back" Peter argued and then nudged Tony "Tell him Dad. Tell him I'm your son"

"You're our son baby, always will be but..." 

Peter pulled back, looking back and forth between his fathers "But what? Pops what's going on?" 

Spencer literally snatched the papers out of Steve's hands and showed it to Peter "They never adopted you Peter and this is the proof. I'm here to take you back to Willows" 

"What!? You cannot do that!" Steve yelled "Peter will not go back to them!"

"Technically he still belongs to them and they haven't yet annulled his adoption" 

Steve glared at the man "So what? Peter was physically assaulted by them. That's the reason he ran" 

"There's nothing to prove your accusations" Spencer spoke in bored tone "Stop wasting my time and hand over Peter or else you'll get arrested" 

"Don't teach me law" Steve hissed. He wasn't going to let them take away their son "Peter us an adult and he gets to make his own decisions" 

"You're again wrong Mr Rogers" 

"What do you mean?" 

Spencer pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to Steve "Peter will become eighteen in two months from now so he's still considered a minor and under custody of Willows" 

Steve was shocked to know Peter was still a minor. He cursed himself for not thinking about it earlier

Hands shook uncontrollably as Peter read the papers. He couldn't believe Tony and Steve had lied to him. That cannot be possible. They loved him, he knows they love him as their own, they have proved so many times. This stupid paper proves nothing, thought Peter. There has to be an explanation. 

Tony noticed the blank stare on Peter's face and his heart clenched painfully. He cupped his son's face "Baby listen to me please. We were going to tell you. I promise we were going to make it official. You remember that night... when we brought you home and you cried yourself to sleep. Peter we couldn't watch you get hurt anymore...we needed to do something and there was no time for real adoption procedure.. we did this for you. Please believe us baby" 

Steve too went and stood next to his husband "Peter we never wanted to lie to you. We did this only for your own good. Don't think that we..

"I know" Peter replied in two words. The boy threw the paper and hugged his both fathers "I believe you. You'll always be my parents" 

Tony smiled hugging his son back "I swear we'll make this right" 

"I think it's time to leave" said Spencer and Peter stiffened grabbing at the back Tony's shirt in fear. It was clear he didn't want to go back, especially to Willows "Pops I don't want to go" his voice small and scared 

"Steve please do something" 

Steve pulled back to face Spencer "You cannot take him. Doesn't his consent mean anything. I'm telling you the man was assaulting him. How can you even send him back" 

"If that's true, we'll investigate the matter deeply. But as an officer I'm sure you must be knowing that these procedures take time. Peter will have to file a report against Willows and only then we can take some action. In the meantime he will have to stay with them" 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Peter yelled taking a step back. Tony's heart ached for his son. He never felt this helpless in his life before

Spencer frowned at the boy "In that case they will be arrested on charges of your kidnapping" he pointed at Tony and Steve

"That's a fucking lie!" 

"Arrest them" 

Peter's eyes widened when Harold pulled out a pair of handcuffs "No wait! Don't do this... please!" 

"I'll only ask you once kid. Are you coming or not?" 

Peter looked at Tony and Steve with watery eyes. He couldn't let them get arrested, not because of him "I'll come with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Tony's heart skipped a beat. There was no way he was going to let Peter go back to the man who hurt him. He couldn't let that happen even if he had to go to prison. The man grabbed Peter's arm and pushed him behind his back "Peter is our son and you're not taking him anywhere!"

"Dad they will arrest you" Peter gave a pull at Tony's sleeves and the man turned sharply, letting out a hiss "I don't care! You're not going back!" 

Peter's face crumpled and eyes glistened with tears "Dad please. I can't let this happen to you guys" he desperately looked at Steve "Pops... Pops help me out here" 

Steve tried to reach out to Tony but the man glared in return "Steve don't even think about talking me out of this. They are not taking my son away" 

"I hear you" Steve's voice softened and he slowly moved to stand next to his husband. He then leaned in to whisper "We have to let Peter go" he clutched Tony's arm tightly when the other tried to speak "Listen to me! If we get arrested now, who will save Peter. I promise I'll get him back before lunch and we'll eat together" 

"Steve..." Tony still sounded unsure and worried 

"Trust me Tony. We need to be strong for Peter... for our son" 

Tony sighed before giving a reluctant nod "I want my kid before lunch" 

"Before lunch" Steve confirmed and then asked Peter to come closer. He pulled the boy into a hug, running a hand and his trembling back "I'm coming for you soon. You hear me? It's just a matter of one night" 

Peter bit his inner cheeks hard. One night. One night shouldn't be hard. He wanted to believe nothing was going to happen in one night but couldn't stop himself from being scared. This is ridiculous, thought Peter. What Willow did to him was two years back. He was fifteen at that time, weak and young. He should be able to handle the man for a night. Taking a sharp intake of air, he forced a smile "I know Pops. I trust you" 

Suddenly Peter felt Steve slip something in his pant pocket. Before he could ask, the man whispered "Cell. Use it" that was enough message for the boy to understand what his father was telling him. 

Tony was next to hug Peter, his arms, shield of love and affection. The boy melted in the safe embrace, not wanting to let go "I'm sorry Pete. This is all our fault" he heard his father's words and pulled back "No Dad, it's not. I don't blame you or Pops" 

Spencer sighed in irritation "If your melo drama is over, can we leave? We're getting late" 

Tony glared at the man "We are coming to drop Peter" 

"There's no need for the trouble. Mr Willow is right outside, waiting for Peter" 

Peter felt his heart suddenly weigh thousand pounds more, panic and discomfort evident in his eyes. Tony looked utterly surprised while Steve went to check through the window. He stormed out of the house and went straight towards the waiting car and banged on the glass "Open up!" 

Willow, a tall broad muscled man slowly lowered his window "Yes? How may I help you?" 

Steve raised a warning finger and sneered at the man "I'm coming tomorrow to take Peter back. If anything happens to him.. and I mean if you even lay a finger on my son, I swear on my mother, you'll not live to see the night" 

Willow maintained a calm look and smiled "Let me correct you Mr Rogers. Peter is still my son so please stop calling him as yours and return him to me" 

Steve gritted his teeth "You son of a bitch, I'm going to..." 

"Pops!" Peter rushed towards Steve and caught his arm "Don't. He's not worth it" 

"Peter I'll come for you" Steve assured once again, worry clear in his voice. The boy went for one last hug "I know. Bye Pops. Take care of Dad for me. He's really upset" 

Steve pulled back and pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead "You take care of yourself okay" 

"I will" Peter smiled and got inside the car. He kept looking at his father until the vehicle swirled and dissapeared around the corner of the street. The boy straightened himself, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead. He did not want to look at the man who once nearly took his life. Right now he did not feel like eighteen years old. Infact Peter was scared of the man beside him. A icy chill ran through his body when the man spoke 

"Hello Peter" 

OTHER SIDE

Steve watched with a deep scowl when Spencer and the two officers stepped out of his house. The man proudly smirked at him as if his work was accomplished. There was a tight knot in his stomach giving him warning that something bad was going to happen. He jogged back inside where Tony was talking to someone on the phone "Yes.. thank you so much Mr Holt. No Peter is not eighteen yet... please you've to help us. He cannot stay with them.. no I'm sure about Willow's wife.. Peter never mentioned about her... okay yes thank you again"

Tony hung up and faced his husband "That was our lawyer. He's getting all the papers ready" 

"Good. I'm going to head back to station to make arrangements for Willow's arrest. That man is surely going behind the bars" Steve wrapped the gun holster around his waist "I'll be back soon" 

"Steve..." Tony stopped him and Steve could see the obvious concern for their son in his eyes. He caught his arms giving a light squeeze "We'll get him back" 

Tony inhaled a shuddering breath "I didn't want Peter to go with that meniac. I know now he's a big boy and maybe he can handle himself but Steve....Peter hasn't eaten anything since morning and barely slept in two days.. if anything happens, I doubt he'll be able to defend himself" 

Steve too was worried for the exact same reason. He prayed the night would get over soon "Look don't worry too much. Everything is going to be alright. I gave him my cell so he can contact us in case of emergency

"Doesn't Peter have his own cell" 

"If I'm not wrong, the first thing Willow will do is to take his cell away" 

Tony rubbed his face letting out a frustrated groan "I don't like this Steve"

"Why don't you call the social workers and tell them Peter's whole story. We'll need them too to get Peter back"

Tony didn't reply. He seemed lost in his own thoughts so Steve shook him "Tony did you hear what I just said?" 

"Yeah.. yeah.. umm.. I'll call the social workers" 

Steve knew his husband wouldn't be able to rest until Peter was back with them. He sighed walking out of the house, mentally praying his intuitions were wrong. Please God, keep our kid safe. 

IN CAR

"Hello Peter" 

Peter clenched his jaw, hate and enmity welling up in his heart. He hated how even after two years the man still was capable of scaring the shit out of him. Hands fisted until his knuckles went white as he tried to keep a steady face 

Willow hummed "No greetings to your father? What happened son? Are you mad at me?" 

Peter snapped his head and glared at the man "I'm not your son and you're definitely not my father!" 

"Whoa... someone's grown up" Willow chuckled and Peter looked away again "Your phone"

"What?" 

"Hand over your phone"

"Why?" 

"Peter hand over the phone right now or it won't be good for you" Willow's hard voice made Peter shiver with fear and he gave his phone to the man

"Good boy" Willow pocketed Peter's phone "My work here is done. I'm glad after tonight I won't have to see your pathetic face ever again"

Peter frowned "What do you mean?" 

"You'll soon find out. By the way, someone's really eager to meet you" Willow smirked and pressed hard on the gas pedal. Peter gulped down a heavy lump. Something was wrong. The boy looked around and that's when he noticed this wasn't the route to Willow house. His heart rate picked up, mentally cursing himself for noticing sooner "Where are we going?" 

When the man didn't reply, Peter felt panic build in his chest "Where the fuck are you taking me!?"

"Shut up!" Willow snarled taking a sharp left turn

Fear settled at the pit of Peter's stomach, heart hammering at impossible rate "Stop the car... I said stop the damn car!" 

"So you can run?" Willow scoffed "Not going to make that mistake again boy. We are almost there" 

"Where!?" 

The car slowed somewhere outside the city. Willow hadn't even turned the engine off when Peter's hand flew to the door handle. He had just stepped a foot outside when the boy felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck. He gasped, hand automatically covering the stink and slowly turned to see Willow holding a needle in his hand and grinning at him menacingly "Nice try kid" 

Willow's face was already a blur to Peter as dizziness started to creep in. His limbs felt heavy as they flopped to his side and body tumbled out of the car. But before Peter could hit the ground, a pair of hands caught him 

"My work here is done. The boy is all yours" 

The man cradled Peter's limp form and smiled caressing his cheeks "Well done. I've transferred the payment into your account" 

"Thank you Mr Jones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Where are you taking him?" Willow asked watching as Jones picked Peter up and adjusted his hold. He was curious to know what did the man find so interesting about the boy. According to him, the kid was nothing but liar and a drug dealer

Jones narrowed his eyes "That's none of your business. Did you get his phone?"

"Yeah" 

"Get rid of it" 

Willow glanced at the back view mirror and saw a truck coming. He threw the cell on the road and watched as it got crushed under the huge tires "Done"

"You can leave now"

"Okay" 

"Wait do you remember what to say when anyone asks for the boy" 

Willow nodded "Peter ran away during night and that's the last time I saw him" 

"Good" Jones walked towards his car and gently deposited the unconscious boy on the backseat. Running a hand on the boy's thick curls, the man murmured softly "It's so good to see you Peter" 

OTHER SIDE

"Everything is set. I've got Willow's arrest warrant ready" Steve said as soon as he entered his house. He couldn't wait for the sun to rise so they could bring his son back home. Tony nodded pressing on the red button "That was the social worker. They are ready to help us" 

"Good...that's good" Steve checked the time for tenth time. It was past eleven and he wondered what Peter was doing right now

"You're worried right? I can see it in your eyes" 

Steve sighed pouring himself a glass of water "It feels like this is the longest night of our lives" 

"I think we should call him. It's been two hours. I'm sure Peter should be alone enough to talk" 

"Okay. Call him" 

Tony quickly dialed Peter's number, frowning when it came unreachable. He tried again and got the same result 

"What happened?" 

"It's unreachable" 

OTHER SIDE

Peter slowly woke up to a feeling that he was very uncomfortable. His head pounded mercilessly and limbs felt heavy like lead. The air around him was too cold making him shiver and he noticed he was stripped off his shoes, socks and jacket. He then realised his hands were tied behind his back, stretching his arms painfully. The room was small where he laid on a bed. His stomach gave a low rumble and a bile threatened to rise up his throat. He swallowed hard through his clenched teeth and shivered again. 

Suddenly a hand landed on his leg and Peter flinched "You're finally awake"

Peter's breath hitched. That voice. No. It couldn't be happening. This was not true. He was suppose to be with Willow, not this man. He easily recognized the voice because it was haunting him last two years. This was the same man who took his innocence away. The teen snapped his eyes shut, praying this was also one of his nightmare 

"I must say you've grown up to become a handsome young man" 

The two weeks of suffering became too real for Peter on hearing the voice again and he shook with fear

"Open your eyes Peter. I know you're awake" Ryan scowled when Peter shook his head and tried to get away from him. He seized the boy's leg, digging his fingers harshly "I said open your eyes!" 

Peter's heart was racing in his chest as he peeled his eyes open. An involuntary sob escaped from his lips. The first thing he did was to give a sharp kick with his free leg on Ryan's chest who stumbled back a little, almost falling over the bed which made him angry. He snarled at Peter and twisted his ankle in opposite direction "This will teach you a lesson"

Peter screamed when his ankle throbbed sending waves of pain through his entire leg "Let me go!"

Ryan laughed menacingly "I didn't go through all the trouble just to let you boy" he moved to sit closer and raised his hand to run on Peter's cheek but the boy turned his head to avoid the unwanted touch "Don't touch me!" 

"Oh I'm going to do more than touch you Peter" Ryan looked at Peter with sadistic eyes "You've no idea how much I've missed you and your.... " he roamed his hand over Peter's body 

"Please don't.. " Peter pleaded, struggling against his tied hands but the ropes only digged into his wrists even more

"I always loved when you begged" Ryan smirked and leaned to kiss Peter and at the same time there was a knock at the door. The man gave a irritated growl before moving towards the door "What is it Lydia?" 

Lydia eyed the trembling boy on the bed and then at her husband "There's a call for you"

"I'm busy" 

"It's important Ryan" 

Ryan pressed his lips "Keep an eye on the kid. I'll be right back" he left shutting the down close

Tears rolled down from Peter's eyes when the man was finally gone. He couldn't let this happen again. Not again. He needed to get out of here. But how? He had no idea where he was and the stupid ropes won't even budge no matter how hard he tried to loosen them. Suddenly something vibrated in his right pocket and his eyes widened. How could he forget his father had dropped a cell in his pocket "Pops" 

OTHER SIDE

"It's still out of signal" said Tony after dialing one more time. He didn't even realize his hands were shaking when he looked at his husband with wide eyes "This cannot be good right? It's only been two hours" 

Steve nodded, thinking about his next move "My phone! I gave Peter my phone" 

Tony's fingers worked quickly on the screen and caught Steve's arm "It's ringing!" he waited for another thirty seconds and shook his head "He's not picking up. Why isn't he picking up? I told you sending him was a huge mistake" 

Hearing this Steve made a decision "I'm going at Willows to check on him. Something is wrong" 

"I'm coming" 

"Okay and keep trying" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve screeched the car to a stop near Willow's house and jumped out of the vehicle followed by Tony. The officer banged on the door "Peter? Open the door. Peter!" 

The couple impatiently waited for another minute before the door finally opened and Steve glared at the man "Where is Peter?" 

Willow looked genuinely shocked on seeing the two men. He was expecting them in the morning where he would be ready with his fake story but it looked like he had to now improvise in the situation "Why don't you tell me Officer?" 

"What's that suppose to mean?'

"That brat ran away the second we stopped here" Willow spat feigning anger. 

Tony shook his head, frowning deeply "Ran away? No.. that's not possible. Peter would never do that. You're lying!" he grabbed Willow's collar and throttled him "Tell me where is my son!?" 

Willow grunted and looked at Steve but got no help from his side "You can check the house if you want. I'm not lying" 

Steve knew the man was lying to their faces. He could clearly see the hesitation in his eyes and decided to take advantage "Why isn't Peter answering his phone?"

"I don't know" 

"Did he say where he was going?" 

"No" 

"Why didn't you report to the police?" 

"I was going to" 

"When did this happen?" 

"Umm... when I left your house"

"But before you said Peter ran away from your house" 

Willow paled finding himself in deep trouble "I mean yes... he.. Peter ran away from here" 

Steve screwed his face "Tony let him go" 

"Steve he knows where Peter is"

"I know and if he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life in prison then he will tell us about Peter" 

Willow's eyes widened "You cannot do that! I didn't do anything" 

"I'm asking you one la..." 

Phone ring 

Tony pulled the cell out and shouted "It's him! It's Peter!" 

OTHER SIDE 

Peter groaned when the phone stopped ringing. His hands were tied behind his back, making it impossible for him to grab the cell. He slowly pushed himself into sitting position and wriggled, moving his hands under his back. The strain was causing him great amount of pain but he kept going until his hands were now under his knees and he quicky pulled his legs back. Another attempt and his hands were finally infront. Taking a huge sigh of relief Peter quickly grabbed his cell and dialed Tony's number "Please pick up.. Dad please pick up" 

Peter jumped in fright when the door suddenly opened and he was met with Lydia's furious eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go. Please leave a comment :-)))


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! So I finally picked up the courage to finish this story. There were many disagreements and arguments on the storyline but all I can say it that please don't take it personally and relate with real life. This is pure fictional work and anything is possible in this world. Anyways, I hope you guys like this last chapter.
> 
> A huuuuuuuge GIGANTIC heartfelt THANK YOU to all my readers who have read this story and left comments and kudos. I wouldn't be able to finish it without your awesome support. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Peter heard the phone ring as he stared at the woman with wide fearful eyes. The call was his last hope of getting out of this hellhole and if he didn't get to talk to his father, he would never be able to escape. He scrambled back when the woman closed the door behind and walked towards him "Who are you calling?" 

Peter clutched the phone tightly between his fingers afraid the woman might make an attempt to snatch it away. His heart jumped when he heard Tony's voice at the other end 

"Is it your father? That police guy?" Lydia asked in whispered tone and Peter could only gape at her in confusion. Why wasn't she going for his phone?

"Peter! Are you okay? Talk to me. Where are you?" Tony asked putting the phone on speaker 

Lydia huffed out a breath "Give me the phone"

"No!" Peter shook his head "Dad Help me!" 

"Peter can you tell me where you are?" Steve raised his voice into the speaker 

"I..Pops... he's here.. he's going to.. Pops please get me out of here" 

"He? Peter who are you talking about? Who's there with you?" 

"Ry..Ryan" 

Tony's eyes widened. How did Peter end up with Ryan? He tensed with fear and grabbed Steve's arm "He's the one who..." he saw his husband's lips disappear into thin line "I know"

"Please help me Pops...ple.." before Peter could finish his sentence, the phone was ripped away from him "No!" 

Lydia hissed placing a finger on her lips "Keep your voice down boy!" she gave a quick glance at the closed door and spoke quietly "Your kid is safe for now but you need to hurry if you want to see him alive" 

"Who is this? Where is Peter? I swear if you hurt him..." 

"Stop wasting time and listen to me! There is an old warehouse 20 miles away from New York, near Pesco gas station. I'm bringing Peter there and will try to hold my husband as long as I can but you need to hurry" 

Steve shared a look with Tony and answered "We are coming. Please keep him saf.." 

Lydia hung up the call not wanting to waste more time. Beads of sweat trickled down Peter's forehead as he stared at the woman "Why are you helping me?" 

Lydia's eyes layered with glassy tear. She quickly started untying Peter "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you before. I knew Ryan was psychotic maniac but.. I was so scared of him. He threatened to kill me if I didn't keep my mouth shut. I was so glad when you ran away but he's not gotten over you. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" 

Peter swallowed thickly rubbing his sore wrists "What if..he finds out you're helping me?" 

"I don't care. I'm done being scared. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from him even if it's the last thing I do. Now let's get you out of here" 

The door was pushed open to a bang

Peter thought his heart was going to explode. He got out of the bed and bit his lips hard to stop himself from screaming when pain shot through his ankle

"What's going on here?" Ryan scowled stepping inside and looked at his wife "Why did you untie him?" 

Lydia grabbed Peter's arm and glared at her husband "Because I'm getting him out of here" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Yes. You'll not touch him again. This needs to stop!" 

Ryan laughed mockingly "And who's going to stop me. You?" 

"Yes. Now move" Lydia tried to walk pass Ryan pulling the boy with her but froze when a gun was pointed at her forehead "What's the hurry babe? You forgot your goodbye gift" 

Ryan was about to pull the trigger when Peter yelled a No and pushed the man with his both hands. Ryan fell back on the wall and Lydia screamed "Peter go!" 

"But what about you" 

"I said go. Now!" Lydia tackled Ryan seizing both of his hands as she struggled to get the gun free from him. Peter gave one last look to the pair and hurriedly limped out of the room. Not fifteen seconds later he heard a gun shot and he froze.

"Peter! You cannot get away from me!" Ryan yelled in rage and stormed out of the room to catch the boy, not sparing a glance at his dead wife

Peter felt hot tears run down his face and he picked up his pace. His ankle was throbbing but he focused on getting at the front door. He stumbled few times but kept pushing one leg after another. With his blurry eyes, the boy finally spotted the front door which was open and a new wave of adrenaline rushed inside his body. He went for the door but lost his footing and fell on the ground, grunting in pain when his leg twisted even more at the impact. Before he could pull himself up again, a pair of boot was slammed on his injured leg and he gasped

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryan roughly turned Peter on his back and caught him by his collar. Without warning he drove a right hand punch on the boy's face, splitting his lips in process "This is to remind you, I'm incharge here!" 

OTHER SIDE

"Steve you need to drive faster" Tony fidgeted nervously on his seat, feeling his heart was going to explode from the tension that was running through every inch of the body. Beside him Steve wasn't doing any better. His fingers were curled tightly around the steering wheel and eyes burned with rage. He never liked when Steve was in anger but right now, he wanted nothing but his husband to punish the man who again thought it was okay to assault their child

"Don't worry Tony. No one's hurting our kid. I won't let anything happen to Peter" 

Tony prayed for Steve's words to come true

OTHER SIDE

Peter spat the blood from his mouth, gagging at the coppery taste. He tried to free the tight grip on his collar but Ryan throttled him "I had so many plans for us but it seems you need to learn a lesson" 

Ryan raised his hand and was about to drive another punch when Peter bit hard on his hand. Ryan screamed, fingers uncurling from Peter's collar. The boy used his both legs and jammed them into Ryan's stomach who stumbled back and fell with a grunt

Peter scrambled backwards and pushed himself to stand. He didn't spare a look and ran towards the door, ignoring the pain in his leg. He limped out of the warehouse, heart sinking at the darkness around him. It was too dark and there was no one on the road. He blindly ran for his life until he spotted an old gas station. His heart was pumping so wildly that it was sure going to crack a rib

Peter was out of breath somehow managed to reach gas station. Panting heavily the boy stumbled inside the small store and ended up slowing down on the last row. Peter lowered down, bringing his legs close to his chest. His whole body shook, terrified of getting caught again by Ryan "Please Dad... hurry up"

Few minutes later Peter jumped at a voice 

"I know you're in here Peter! Come out before I loose my patience!" Ryan barked 

"Fuck!" Peter cursed, voice barely a whisper. He heard footsteps coming closer towards his direction and he pulled himself up. The boy ran towards the front door only to get bumped into someone who had his hands wrapped around him tightly "NO! Let m.." 

A hand clamped on Peter's mouth followed by a hush "Ssshh.. Pete it's me! It's Dad" 

Peter stopped struggling and shakily looked up to meet Tony's eyes who slowly removed his hand "Dad" 

Tony pulled the boy to his chest, one hand cradling at the back of his head "I'm here. You're safe now" he took a huge sigh of relief, mentally thanking God again and again for keeping his son safe. Peter heard another footsteps and turned his head to see Steve had pulled his gun out and was slowly moving inside the gas station "Pops" 

"Your Pops will be fine. Let him do his job" Tony moved them to a safe distance and tightened his hold when Peter started sobbing "Tha..Thank ..you Dad.. Thank you for..c..coming" 

"How couldn't I when my son was in trouble. We're always here for you Pete, always" 

All the adrenalin and exhaustion finally took toll on Peter's body and he went boneless in Tony's arms 

"Peter!" Tony exclaimed alarmingly and lowered the unconscious boy on the ground. At the same time a gun shot echoed around him and he snapped his head up "Steve" 

FEW HOURS LATER

"NO!" Peter bolted upright, eyes wide and filled with fear. The machine around him were beeping loudly matching with his racing heartbeats. Where was he? He needed to get out of here. This didn't seem like safe place. The teen pushed the covers off him and was about to jump out when two set of hands stopped him 

"Peter...hey hey it's okay. Don't move" Tony admonished gently "Look at me kid. You're with us" 

Peter met Tony's gaze, throat choking up as he tried to speak "Da.Dad" 

Tony smiled rubbing a hand on Peter's chest "Calm down kid. You're with us" 

Peter turned to his other side and found Steve standing next to him "Is this real?" 

"Yes" Steve confirmed with a smile "It's all over Pete. No one's going to hurt you again" 

"But.. he.. last night.." Peter felt confused because he couldn't remember clearly what happened last night. Sensing the confusion Steve decided to speak "You were running away from Ryan remember?" 

Peter nodded

"We found you at the gas station and I went in to catch him. He took a shot at me but I pulled the trigger before he could. Ryan is no more kid, he's dead" 

Peter closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face "Lydia.. she tried to help me but he killed her" Steve wrapped his arms around the boy "We owe it to her. And now..It's all over Pete. You're free now"

Tony joined in and hugged two of his favorite people in the world.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday to you...

Happy birthday to dear Pet..

..oh..mini Godzillaaaa...

Happy birthday to you" 

Peter groaned pulling the covers over his head "Dad! Let me sleep. It's Sunda.." he bolted upright pushing the covers off and saw his two fathers were grinning at him "What were you two singing?" 

Tony cleared his throat "Happy birthday Pete" he walked towards the bed and kissed on top of his head. Before the boy could ask, Steve sat down and placed a box on his lap "Happy birthday kid" 

"Wha... Pops it's not my birthday" 

"Yes it is" Steve smiled ruffling Peter's hair 

"But..." 

Tony sat down on the opposite side and clapped excitedly "Open your gift Peter" 

Peter looked super confused "What's going on?" 

"Just open it kiddo, before your father passes out of excitement" Steve chuckled and Tony pulled a tongue at him 

Peter slowly opened the box and few papers fell on his lap. He held them in his hands and gasped "Is this..." 

"Your adoption papers baby" Tony gave a one arm hug and pulled the boy closer "Since today will be your first officially day with us, we decided to celebrate it as your birthday. You're now a part of our family" 

Peter looked at Steve who nodded with a broad smile "The papers are for real this time. It's waiting for your sign and then you'll officially become Peter Stark Rogers" 

A watery laugh escaped from Peter "Pops.. I.. you guys.. Dad I'm.. " he curled his lips as tears rolled down his eyes "I... Thank you"

Steve cupped Peter's right cheek and brushed off the tears "No more crying Pete. From now on there will be only smile on your face" 

Peter sniffed laying his head on Tony's shoulder "You heard him Dad, stop crying" 

Tony quickly turned his face "I'm not crying... my eyes are watering" 

Peter laughed while Steve rolled his eyes "Admit it Tony, you're quite a drama queen" 

Tony faked a gasp "I'm not! You wound me Mr Stark Rogers" 

"Best way to start the day" 

"How about you start your day by cooking breakfast" 

"It's not my turn" 

"I cooked yesterday" 

"No you didn't. I did" 

"Steve.." 

"Tony.." 

Peter laughed wrapping his one arm around Tony's waist and other went to touch Steve's knee. The boy let out a content sigh feeling extremely happy. Finally he got a family he always dreamed of and he wouldn't exchange it with anything in this whole world. 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
